Da Dragonslayer of Darkness
by AAsianBoy
Summary: What if instead of Igneel; Natsu was raised by Fatalis, The Dragon of Darkness? A Strong, Smart, and Scintillating, Natsu Dragonis as the main protagonist of my story. I'm open to suggestions and requests: [This is my first fanfic; probably my first story ever written! LoL Enjoy A AU Fanfic!]
1. Before You Read!

Hi AAsianBoy Here! XD This is my first fanfic and story that I've ever written. Of course there's projects in school that involves literature but ... it's not I write them for my own amusement, while this project I do. Don't expect perfect grammar or amazing plot, lol I'm only a high schooler (btw linguistics are subjects that I try to avoid as much as possible) but anyways please enjoy and help me with reviews. It would be great if I can learn to write better fictions while writing one, and I'll edit often to fix mistakes too. Don't flame... that's mean and stupid, makes everyone look at you like a kid XD.

* * *

**Yes, I have read the text above and agree to processed to the story.**

**No, I have not read the text above and would require to read it in order to select [Yes].**

**In a Rush, I will read the text later... I promise [Yes].**

* * *

Anyways have fun! I will try my best as AAsianBoy to not waste your precious time! LoL

AAsianBoy at null. net - That's my Email...


	2. A Fateful Night

**Chapter 1 - A Fateful Night **

* * *

_**The Kingdom of Fiore... A neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born... Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future... And its name is: Fairy Tail! (Introduction from Anime)**_

* * *

Fatalis; one of the last surviving members of the Elder Dragon Council; the most fierce dragon, whom fought against the dragon rebels and humans during the Dragon Civil War hundred of years ago, walked down a road of depression. Despite her relentless efforts and strong beliefs, in the end she still could not end the war without also ending the dragons' superiority. Now that the humans establish their empire on what was all originally the great dragon empire's territory, she just could not accept the facts through the years that has past since then. Her heart was long broken and gone the moment she saw the limited possible outcomes for the future yet cannot stir or change it in any directions but the inevitable one, the worst one in her opinion. Her family was torn apart, dead or barely alive, avoiding what they use to call their "food", outcast to places no one would ever visit. Her age was catching up to her now that her will to live has long faded into nothingness.

* * *

The night was dark, cold, and windy. However it's atmosphere was relatively tranquil at this part of Earth Land, a small village at the eastern edge of Fiora. The geography here was of a primal forest, lush and green, full of life and ruralness. Many monsters claimed this area as their living habitats, because of the rapid population of humans, which lead to less and less, places like this, and also meaning only the fittest survives here. The dragon Fatalis is a great example of some of the apex predator that exists in this region. Her disappearance long time ago, led people to believe she came here, however no one has yet to find her or should I say no one has ever came back alive to tell the story.

A maiden of diamond pale skin and moon white hair; wearing a traditional Japanese kimono; carrying a red bamboo umbrella walking into the dark and dangerous forest at night. (This was one of the forms Fatalis used when she went into hiding in solitude.)

"The night is peaceful, beautiful. Something I've always envy about her." She kept walking as the evening gale blew her hair up in the air, strands simmering in moonlight, falling slowly and lifting suddenly. Her irises were as black and deep as the void that is the ends of everything. She gazed up at the moon and made a silent wish.

Later when she retrieved back to her cave to sleep because she did not want to wait for another sunset or another disappointment. She was dying hopelessness; waiting would just be an agonizing process until her relief, her end.

'What is this presence I sense inside my cave?' Deep within the cave; laid on the ground in a basket, from there a soft cry was heard from something wrapped inside a blanket. A familiar yet foreign feeling came over her, nostalgia?

"A human infant? Who dares intrude my cave!" She broke into pure rage at the thought of a living human entering her territory. 'Don't get cocky, humans! I shall only do you a favor if I kill this baby however I will not do so. I am not a tool to dispose your unwanted children, I've already vowed to plant the seed of hatred inside this boy and he will grow up to be your doom!'

Her human form lost its shape as she reverted back to her dragon form. Glowing ruby slit eyes glared through the pitch-black darkness of the cave; Obsidian majestic scales camouflage into the background; Razor sharp silver teeth and claws coated with oozing green acid and poison. Shadows danced around her large frame, Darkness swirled like a death's coat, and the night has just become a bit darker than before.

The child breathing normally rather than suffocate, calmed down and stopped crying. As if the presence of a potentially lethal creature, a deadly dragon that hate humans more than anything in the world was welcoming for him. He smiled a big grin on his small face that could fix anything in the world. It did not go unnoticed to Fatalis, who replied back with a sinister look, a mad smile full of evil and sadism.

* * *

Since that fateful night, so many seasons has passed. The harshness from Fatalis's vow for vengeance has been overthrown by the caring motherly side that she never really believed she had in her. A little by little; time passed with her and Natsu; the baby she found, whom she named after the season. Some life has returned back to her eyes. Sometimes she would laugh, sometimes she would cry, sometimes she would feel pride and pain; sometimes she was just a demon like every angry mother once in a while. However overall she was happy with her current self thanks to the newest member in her life, her son. He was her morning sun and her fountain of joy that made her feel alive.

'Oh he has grown so big and so fast. Last time I checked he was still a toddler sleeping and unaware of anything in the world.' Fatalis stood on an edge of a rocky cliff looking down at her Natsu practicing his magic.

The boy was around 7 years old, had spiky pinky hair, slightly tanned skin and a healthy strong body frame. Wearing light brown cargo pants, a white t-shirt with red sleeves and a white scarf around his neck. In his hands held an old practicing bokken around the same height as his own body from head to toe.

"You gotta slash better than that if you're gonna split the mountain in half before night fall!" She yelled at Natsu, as he relentlessly gathered energy and performed sword slashes coated with black particles at the tall mountain.

"Shut up! I'm trying really hard here!" He shouted back while he repeating his attack again and again however the mountain does not seem to be affected much.

"If you don't finish before midnight then you don't get any dinner." She smirked sinister because Natsu's face turned from anger and frustration to purely pale fear faster than a blink of an eye.

'You're a demon...' He couldn't say so out loud but he went 200% effort since there seems to be no fruit of result. 'If I don't eat then I'll die from starvation.'

* * *

By nighttime, the sun has fallen and the moon has risen. At only seconds before midnight the mountain was only a little bit more until divide clean into two. Poor little Natsu was tired? Yes. Bored? Yes. Thirsty? Yes. Hungry? Definitely YES! Collapsing face first down to the soft earth, completely depleted of energy unable to move. His little wooden sword clenched tightly as if it's his lifeline, still trying as he struggle to get up. 'Just... Just one more time.'

"Dark Guillotine!" He threw his sword through the familiar movements again one more time and the dark powers formed a crescent slash flying vertically out of the blade. 'At least...' He thought before he lost conscious; he watched as his attack flew out and travelled at the direction he intended. 'I've tried.'

A shadow looms out of the background revealing Fatalis with a satisfied look in her face. She moves in and caught her child before he could impact the ground and become easy prey for the hungry wolves. "You didn't disappoint me. You did well, my dear"

The next morning Natsu awake to the smell of freshly roasted beef, finely baked bread, and molten cheddar cheese.

"Is this heaven?" He mumbled with drool down his mouth and followed blindly towards the smell of food.

"You wish." As if his nerves were electrocuted he suddenly jolted open his eyes and saw his mother cooking. 'What the hell.'

"Mother knows how to cook? And it's not something like a deadly extraterrestrial life form." A sandwich came flying into his mouth, thrown by his mom.

"What do you think I've been spending my free time on? Magazines?" She finished cooking the eggs and set them on the table.

Natsu sat in his seat and gobbled down the foods as soon as they were done cooking. He laid back rubbing his full stomach and sipped on a caramel coffee milkshake. 'Yup I'm definitely dead, no way is this ever so good not even in my dream. '

"Once you're done, get dressed and be ready for my new training, sweetie" Fatalis said a bit too sweetly to her son.

'God I wish I were dead instead...'

* * *

X777, July 7th. Today was Natsu's 12th birthday.

The sky was dyed red by the flames burning the forest, smoke filled the air, the ground split and cracked. The time was dawn, on the earth laid the cold dead corpse of Fatalis in her dragon form. Her beautiful scales were shattered, blood spilled underneath and none other than the Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia, took her precious life. Sheltered underneath her body was a child who has grown up all too fast. In his hands was a red tinged katana and a light wooden scabbard. He opens his eye weakly seeing the reality in front of him, haunting memories shot back, just realizing what has just happened.

"Sorry but this is the end for me Natsu, don't die but live on for my sake. I will always love you my baby." Her words rang in his ears as she shielded him from Acnologia's enraged roar with her back. Now his eyes poured out fountains of tear; his heart is broken and his soul was lost, everything he ever cared about in his life was gone, his only family was dead, he was already dead in this cruel world.

'Why… why did you leave me all alone mother? Why did you have to go? Why did you have to save me? Why did you have to die!'

"I will have my revenge…!" Stabbing the ground as support, Natsu struggled to walk. The pressure of gravity was a harsh truth but it was what kept him on the ground currently and in shape and form. The last moments of her life, she smiled to him even until the end, assuring him it is okay. But it is not the innocence in his heart has died with her and his hands were now stained with blood.

After burying her, he got his belongings from their home and walked away. Setting a fire burned everything else that remains of this tragedy from his childhood.


	3. Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2 - Fairy Tail**

* * *

It's been a few months since then…

Natsu wandered the vast lands of Fiore, until he encountered a certain old lady, Porlyusica in the forests of Magnolia. Also it was a typical day for Porlyusica too until she saw a lost child in the woods about to eat a deadly species of mushroom, Amanita Virosa.

Now…

"Let me go you crazy hag!" Natsu tried to break out of Porlyusica's magical binding she has used to restrain him.

"You're certainly a noisy kid, be thankful that I didn't just leave you to die after you ingested that beautifully LETHAL mushroom." She dragged him by the scarf towards the direction of a certain familiar guild in Magnolia. 'Makarov and his brats would make a good home for him. Since he doesn't have any parents… poor thing.'

"Its not like that puny little mushroom can kill me." He smirked remembering the times he ate them mushrooms with Fatalis in their happy family dinner, suddenly the smirk evaporates showing a sad frown. "If only mother was here...

"Don't worry kid, I know just what you need." Porlyrusica looked and smiled down at him reminding him more of Fatalis. Natsu couldn't help it and silently wept as he followed the elder lady to a certain guild in town.

* * *

Today was an unusually quiet day for Fairy Tail, due to the sudden renovation scheduled, the guild closed up at noon. Guild master Makarov was about to leave and lock the building before he felt the presence of his old teammate 'A certain old woman who hates humans and under no circumstances he would know, would she ever show up in a city, which is always filled with people. ' Porlyrusica.'What can this be?'

He greeted them and turns out she found another orphan in forest that has no where to go, well Fairy Tail can take them in and become their home.

"I've got to say at first glance I thought you two were related by the similarity in both your hair color." That comment earned him a smack in the head by this grumpy lady.

"I'd say I'm not in the best of mood being inside a crowded city..." She wanted to leave right now and return to solitude in the woods, however she couldn't just leave the boy here. Wait or could she?

"Now I must return back and get far away from this filthy places full of humans. My job is done boy, Makarov there will take care of you. Just make sure to never visit me or else I will try my medical experiments on you, I hate humans no offense." Porlyrusica walked away hastily and disappeared in the background.

"What's your name boy?" Makarov analyzed the young teenager (12 year old) Porlyrusica brought to him. 'This boy looks like he's been through some hardcore mage training, I can feel his magic is immense even at such a young age'

"Natsu Dragonis, The Dragon Slayer of Darkness." Natsu replied back. He was very dark in turns of color choice because he wore an attire of composed of shades of dark purple. Black light armor plated sleeveless top, dark purple cargo pants, a white and purple striped scarf… the only things that are out of place is his obvious pink hair and his wooden katana strapped to the left side of his waist.

"Oh a dragon slayer? There aren't many of those nowadays. Which dragon were you raised by?" Makarov said curiously at the younger boy.

"Fatalis, The Dragon of Darkness. She's dead…" His eyes filled with sorrow at the mentioning of his lost.

"Aw I see, sorry I didn't know" The elder man realized he's hit a sore spot in this conversation. 'Must be painful to experience that much sadness this young. He really has nothing.'

"Well Natsu, how would you like to join Fairy Tail? We aren't the most flashy guild but we are all family to one and another, I'm sure you'll find yourself at home here." Makarov grinned at the boy waiting for his response to his offer.

"Sorry but I can't, I have only one thing in mind and that is to fulfill my dream." He answered calmly however his heart still feeling hurt from memories.

"We'll help you in fulfill your dream, since that is what family is for." Makarov was unaware of the boy's goal but he was certain Fairy Tail could help him out like everyone else.

"Then I guess I can stay if that means so." He accepted help, which he did happen to be in desperate need for. Just imagine succumbing to darkness, it will only eat you away and lie, leaving you dead broken in the end… and who knows better than the dragon slayer of darkness.

"Well then welcome to Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragonis!"

* * *

_**Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!**_

* * *

The next day morning, Natsu came in the guild with Master Makarov.

Everyone was already there; eating, drinking or talking it was a homely atmosphere all around.

"Attention Everyone I want to introduce the newest member of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragonis, please take good care of him and make him feel welcomed." He announced standing on top of the second floor hand railing then everyone cheered.

Natsu tried avoiding at all the sudden attention because he was totally unprepared. 'Why do I feel so nervous... Hehe' He fiddled around a little on his feet, it was hard to stand still next he felt the reassuring hand of the guild master's on his shoulder calming him down.

"So Natsu now that you are a official member of Fairy Tail where would you like your guild mark to be and what color." He took out a stamp from a box in his office showing the Fairy Tail logo.

"I don't know, any color is fine but I'd prefer it on my right shoulder." Natsu said and took off his shirt exposing his shoulder to get stamped.

"Okay" Makarov closed his eyes; randomly picked a stamp to stamp the boys right shoulder.

"Oh you got the black one, it's quite rare since most people choose light or complex colors. Anyways now go downstairs and wait at a table, I'll buy you some orange juice and breakfast. The other kids your age should be here pretty soon, you'll make lots of friends Natsu." The elder man smiled imagining the kid having much joy and fun here at fairy tail. 'Hopefully he is less destructive than Mirajane or Erza.' Yes after that he sweat dropped. 'Repairmen can easily be millionaires nowadays.'

* * *

Soon a certain redhead and a certain whitehead arrived at the doors of the guild with much noise and competition.

"Ha I got here first ginger head." A teenager Mirajane smirked at her victory over her forsworn rival Erza.

"No I did, it's only because you started first and I let you goth-brains." Erza said crossing her arms eyes belittling a certain potential demon.

"Says the loser flat-chest." Mirajane insulted Erza whose face turned as red as her scarlet hair filled with anger and embarrassment.

"Who are you calling a flat chest you white whore." Tension between the two was quickly building up so tight that one could slice it easily with a butter knife then of course war will begin.

"Oh you're so dea-" They were interrupted by a voice calling them both.

"Hi there, I'm a new member. Master Makarov told me to be friends with you two." Natsu suddenly appeared in front of them out of thin air. They all were about the same heights maybe He was a bit taller but what was standing out about him was this weird aura he's giving off. "And fighting is a great way to make friends, how bout a friendly spar?" He placed his hands on the sword strapped on his waist.

"Hold it pinky this is between flat chest and I, what makes you think you can fight her before I do." The goth loli girl, Mirajane put on a sinister look trying to intimidate the boy to back off.

"I never said I'd be fighting her I mean a 2v1. You and flat chest together against me." He smiled with a poker face back and expected the red one to strike as her sudden fluctuation of aura notified him of his successful provoke. "Or else this would be boring and end too fast"

"Hey! Who are you calling a flat chest!" She flung forward at cocky Natsu with her rapier drawn aiming to strike down the arrogant boy as fast as possible. However she did not expect him to be prepared as he countered with his own blade drawn in a flash.

The next thing she knew was falling, losing conscious from a gently but blunt sword strike to the head and her own sword knocked sky high now stuck on the ceiling instead of in her hands. Mirajane didn't even realize what happened until she saw her rival drop face first on the floor knocked out.

"Don't worry I only hit her head with the blunt side of my blade, she'll be awake and fully recovered in a hour or two." Natsu sheathed his katana and smiled ever so sweetly at his next opponent.

'No way he took down Erza as fast as the fight began.' Many observers gasped at the skillfulness demonstrated by the youth swordsman. Though Mirajane only got more excited.

"Tch you're pretty good defeating Erza just like that, however I won't be so easy like her" Mirajane readied herself in a fighting stance and activated her magic. "Satan Soul!" Her appearance changed dramatically, for instance her white hair was longer and more wild floating with dark energy, her clothes were replaced by red scale like structure of a demon's skin, elegant and beautiful yet deadly and threatening, her hands turned into black claws, something that's definitely not safe or harmless looking the least. She floated on her feet small delicate wings spread behind her.

"It's very cute… but I wonder how you would fare in combat." Natsu placed one hand behind his back, standing in a casual manner.

"C-cute, flattery won't get you anywhere when I'm done beating your face into the ground." She gathered energy and shoot a dark blast at her opponent. "Demon Blast!"

"No harm in trying…" Natsu stood and took the attack head on. Since his element is darkness, his resistance to it is almost to the point of nullification. Meanwhile Mirajane shot multiple magical orbs again and again at his direction but he still stands up and straight unmoving and unscarred.

"Soul Extinction!" The sinister energy by her sides compressed the magical build up at her hands into a high-powered stream of destruction. The bystanders looked in horror as such scale attack will no doubt hit others and damage the guildhall even more.

Natsu moved his left hand in front of him and grabbed the attack directing it into his mouth consuming the darkness, refreshing his energy slightly. When he finished, the guild was in awe of the stunt he just pulled off, he smirked at the new taste of darkness even if it was a bit ... flavorless.

"Thanks for the meal, now to your question. The reason why I'm unaffected by your magic is because I am the Dragonslayer of Darkness, Darkness is what I am made out of." He then dispersed into black particles, only to reform right in front of Mirajane to finger flick her on the forehead, which knocked her down on her bum. "Since I didn't tell you beforehand I'd accept a rematch if you like, anytime."

She tried to kick him only for him to disappear again and appear behind her. He bent down and whispered in her ears "By the way. Your hair is very lovely, have you noticed?"

Simultaneously she turned red as a tomato and her time limit for using Satan Soul was up. Her body glowed and returned itself to its former looks.

Realizing her lost in this fight, she bitterly got up from the ground and dusted her pants. "No bad Pinky. You win this time, what's your name?"

"Natsu Dragonis, and you are Mira right?" He didn't want to ever admit but he liked the girl already, because her looks closely resemble his deceased family. Even though it was sad since she (Mirajane) also reminded him of that incident. He decided to move on for Fatalis's sake, and she (Fatalis) would probably scold him if he brood over her death too much like the likes a weakling.

"Mirajane Strauss, and the red head is Erza Scarlet. We're are suppose to be the strongest in the guild." She grinned like an arrogant teenager almost too adorable to ruin the moment. Natsu seemed to enjoy Fairy Tail so far, so why not take advantage of the moment more.

"It's a tradition where I come from that when you lose a duel or fight, that the winner gets to give the loser a request they cannot refuse." Natsu declared an animated light bulb glowed on top of his head. "So would you kindly, tour me around the town. I am new here after all and I have non-existing directional senses so I'd most likely get lost in a big city like Magnolia."

"Sure, I guess that's fair, but what are you gonna make Erza do when she wakes up?" Mira had a curious look on her face; while in her mind was all the things/tortures she would love to put her rival through. "I would love to give suggestion if you're not sure about her."

"Haven't decided it but I'll come up with something eventually." Ahahaha and they walked out of the guild leaving Erza on a bench to wake up to whatever nightmare she might have to face soon.

* * *

At nighttime, a happy Mira and Natsu came barging through the door laughing their asses off linking arms like two best friends.

"Oh I can't wait to see their faces when they realize their stuff is gone."

"I still can't believe how that storekeeper didn't understand why his customers were looking at him funny." Well pranks were something they both share in common. The guild hall was still lively as ever and their arrive was just drown out by the sheer noisiness of the guild. They finally sat down somewhere after a whole day of walking.

"Nee-san where have you gone to today? Erza's been looking for you ever since noon." Elfman asked spotting his elder sister after looking for her the whole day. Behind him a younger girl that looked a lot like Mira except for the tomboyish haircut came out.

"Who's that Nee-san, I haven't seen him around before." She pointed at Natsu who noticed and answered cheerfully.

"I'm Natsu Dragonis, a new member of Fairy Tail. Your sister is a really fun person to hang around." Mirajane blushed slightly at the compliment and shrugged it off.

"You think so too, I agree. She seems all mean and stiff on the outside but in the inside-" She was cut off by her elder sister asking a question to avoid her talking ... Too much.

"Lisanna, have you seen armor plate around here? I have some revenge to take up with her." Lisanna told her that she probably gone home by now.

"Well, I guess the fun can wait until tomorrow." Mira was lost in her personal imagination of a succumbing Erza at her feet. 'Oh my long deserved glory over that hard headed foe.'

"Oh yeah you probably wanna know more about your guild mates right?" Lisanna dragged Natsu around him the guild introducing him to the various people...

"Wow today was a tiring day... " Afterall it was near midnight already and everyone left to go home already. 'These are an interesting bunch' he walked out on the busy streets of Magnolia, gazing up high at the stars who are unknown distance away. 'Are you up there looking down at me, Mother?'

He made his way back to his temporary home (Hotel) and collapse on a soft comfy bed.

* * *

The next day, he slept in late thanks to the attachment with his warm soft bed. 'What type of sorcery is this? A bed was never this tender or wonderful last time I've slept in one.' By the time he's got up it was already noon and his stomach was growling for his normal daily intake of calories. 'Well, as much as I'd like to. I can't eat the bed, or else where would I sleep tonight.'

Natsu made his way back to the guild since it was his only source of free food after the baffle in the hotel has closed up after started serving noon tea. Walking through the door, he's noticed a familiar red head and white head on with their little rivalry, and a brunette and a blunett playing some form of chess. The master was up in his office and Gildarts Clive the ace was absent probably on some epic quest. 'He sounds like someone I'd like to fight after what everyone says about him' he smirked at a clear goal he now has. Lisanna was chasing around Elfman in a game of tag... Oh wait who is that kid in his underwear?

Natsu walked over and sat down at the seat facing the half naked boy. "Hey, pardon me but what happened to your cloths?"

"Oh Hey are you new here? My cloths?" Gray was confused at this question. 'What's wrong with my cloths?'

"It's not that hot today, in fact it's quite chilly wouldn't you agree?" Natsu ordered some breakfast and coffee, bewildered at the clueless face of the person of whom he's conversing with. "Well, you're only wearing your undies."

"W-hat! Where did my cloths go?" He finally realized as he looked down and saw only his underwear.

"Haha yeah, you aren't wearing anything. You must be pretty forgetful to forget your clothes at home."

"No I'm sure I came here with clothes on."

"Then you got mugged?"

"No. That wouldn't happen in the guild hall."

"Then you're a stripper?"

"What! Why would you think that?"

"Well everything you told me so far suggests somehow you got separated with your cloths. And since no one took them off you I believe it's safer to think you took them off yourself rather than your cloths took themselves off."

"Still that doesn't make me a stripper!"

"A person that strips is a stripper in my opinion."

"Oh yeah then I'd say you're gay because your pink hair looks girly in my opinion."

"What did you say? You stripper!"

"I said you're a H-O-M-O; Pink-y!"

"Oh now you've crossed the line..." He cracked his knuckles, sending a clear warning for he beat down he's about to deliver.

"Oh yeah I'm a ice mage, I'll beat you 'straight' even without magic" Gray also crack his knuckles and glared into the fearless eyes of Natsu

"This is the last chance to back off, bad idea." They said in unison, but as you can guess what happened next…


	4. Lucy

**Chapter 3 - Lucy**

* * *

X784 it's been 7 years since Natsu joined Fairy Tail...

In those 7 years... A lot has happened.

Here's a copy of what is known as his current public profile:

**Name: Natsu Dragonis **

**Alias: Demolition Dark Dragon, Salamander (Nickname)**

**Race: Human **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: X765, July 7**

**Hair Color: Pink/ Salmon **

**Eye Color: Black, Crimson (When Pissed Off)**

**Blood Type: A+**

**Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Ten Wizard Saints, Magical Council**

**Guild Mark Location: Right Shoulder**

**Occupation: Mage (SS Rank)**

**Base of Operations: Fairy Tail Guild Building**

**Status: Active **

**Relatives: Fatalis (Foster Mother; Deceased) **

**Magic: Duel Dragon Slayer Magic, Weapon Magic, War Magic...**

**Weapons: Forbidden Dragonblade (Deus Dolor)**

* * *

July 2, X784; Hargeon Harbor, Late Morning

Lucy Heartfilia was currently wandering through the vast trade city of Hargeon, it was a popular sea port for traders to import good to also a great place to spend a long afternoon, full of vacation spots and tourist sights. The busy streets were full of people of various type and size, ranging from merchants selling products to street performers demonstrating their unique skill and traits. The beautiful beach accompanied the vast blue sea out there. Where many fancy yachts and crew ships were anchored. However Lucy did not come all the way here to Hargeon to relax and party, she came to find silver or gold celestial gate keys for her particular field of magic, Celestial Spirit Magic. Unfortunately due to the city having less than 10% of the population capable of using magic and the rarity of powerful Celestial keys, she's only manage to find some less than useful silver keys that were overpriced. Not like she had financial problems coming from a rich family, oh wait she does now since she ran away from home.

"Tsch that greedy shopkeeper. Is my sex appeal only worth a 1000 jewel discount?" She strolled out the magic store felt insulted for the bargain she got for her latest purchase spirit key. 'But I did get a new gate key today, so it's pretty good even in it's a poon dog.' She was walking down the busy city roads until she heard some commotion in front of a crowded of people.

"Ahhhh, It's Salamander-sama!" The crowd was consisting of mostly young women with hearts where their eyes should be squealing at the arrival of some famous Mage. He looked weird had blue hair and an "X" right above his right eyebrow.

"Yes that's me, I am the famous and wonderful Salamander of Fairy Tail!" He said posing a Justin Bieber style stance for 'swag' and all the girls around him went crazy, some even fainted.

Lucy shoved through the mass of female surrounding the Mage, and at first glance she felt something she's never felt before. 'What is this feeling, it's so strong and powerful like its pulling my heart out. God I think I'm in love.' Her knees went weak just like all the other girls, but just before she succumbed to 'love at first sight' phenomenon something stood out in her head. 'Wait hold on a second, what's that ring on his right hand... Isn't that a charm ring! a magic outlawed for forcefully making people attracted to the caster.' She broke feel of the passive spell.

"Why would Fairy Tail's Salamander wear a charm ring?" She muttered but it didn't go unheard for the supposed Mage, who looked her way with surprise and evil hidden in his eyes. He made his way towards her quickly as she was walking away. Just a few steps from Lucy, he felt a hand clamps on his right shoulder holding him dead still in an iron grip.

"He doesn't..." Natsu appeared behind the wannabe mage and punched him right in the face with enough force to send him flying a fair distance away into an alleyway knocked out cold. "Now I was having a wonderful day shopping until I heard someone call me by that blasphemy nickname, and turned out there's a disgusting creepy man imposing as me with a charm ring!" 'That's a bit too much for me to think right now!'

"Who the hell are you! You attacked Salamander-same out of no where!" The mob of angry girls glared at the new Mage in dark colour fancy uniform, ready to murder the person who obviously assaulted their idol. 'God I'm so gonna pay you back for the nickname Laxus!' If looks could kill, he'd be burnt toast already.

"Salamander is a insult for any Dragon Slayer! Dragons are not puny amphibians; all you thick skulled imbeciles! I am the real Salamander of Fairy Tail or Natsu Dragonis, rank 6th of the Ten Wizard Saints. Under the felonies of imposing as an official of the Ten Wizard Saints and the Magic Council and of the use of illegal magic such as Charming Ring, you (Bora of Prominence) are currently under arrest by my command." He took his wizard saint amulet from his formal uniform and displayed it to the public. All the sudden the girls became wild again at their new 'Salamander-sama'

Doing the smart thing in this situation, Natsu slipped out of the bunch of excited young women/ fanatics by dissipating into his darkness form allow him to go throw people and obstacle.

"Holy, Salamander-sama looked at me!"

"Salamander-sama walked through me!"

The noise from these hormone driven beings could be considered sound pollution, and this is the exact reason why famous mages like anonymity, commotions everywhere you go will split your head open sooner or later.

* * *

'Natsu Dragonis? Wow he looks exactly like the photos on Sorcerer Magazine. Heck how am I so lucky to meet someone like him, but I don't think he noticed me at all.' Lucy continued walking away thinking about the things that happened in the past few minutes. "What would have happen to me if I didn't spot that ring? People using those illegal devices usually aren't the kindest."

"Nice job, young lady for spotting that faker. You saved my title from being tarnished by those types of idiots. For that you have my gratitude, would you perhaps be a Mage?" The wizard made presence of himself walking right next to her right.

"Wow, did you just appear out of thin air? That's amazing." She had sparkles in her eyes looking at the Mage from head to toe. 'He has pinkish hair and a nice height, seems to be the same age as me. Not to mention he pretty handsome and brave. However he is seems weird somehow...' "Ahmm Yes I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage, I summon Celestial beings who have all sorts of abilities."

"Cool, I've read about them before, they are rare these days though. By the way what guild are you in?"

"Oh I'm not in a guild actually."

"Would you be interested in joining one? Oh yeah what's your name?"

"Lucy." She nodded and smiled meaning yes 'Is he going to recommend me a guild?'

"Well Lucy. Have you ever heard about Fairy Tail before? It's the best guild in Fiore and I think you'll fit right in." As he finished saying, the expression on the girls face was of one of pure bliss.

"OMG, I don't know what to say. Do you really think I'll qualify? I'm not particularly strong or powerful but I can summon various spirits. Also I've never been in a guild before." She couldn't believe, this was too good to be true. 'What would someone like Natsu Dragonis see worthy in me anyways?'

"Fairy Tail is a place for everyone and anyone, we treat our member equal and help each other out when they are in need. It's more like a family since all the people there are so close with one and another. We don't really care much about what magic you do or how great you are since Fairy Tail is already is strongest guild in the kingdom." Natsu offered his other hand to Lucy and said "Would you like to come with me to the place and have a look around? See for yourself what Fairy Tail is."

"Yes!" She nervously replied as they headed off to the guild. 'I'm finally joining Fairy Tail!'

* * *

Transportation; the common foe of every dragon slayer that has ever lived and breathed on the face of this planet. And what's more outrageous is that no matter how strong you get or how you try to explain, the weird phenomenon is always there and always-terrible God knows how. Some symptoms of this severe motion sickness include: dizzy/ loss of balance, acute headaches, bad stomach reactions, draining of energy, skin paling, depression ... The list goes on. Natsu Dragonis was no exception despite the years that's past when he first boarded that hellish train for missions outside of Magnolia. He is currently still recovering from the tortuous train trip, luckily the vehicle stop or else it seems he'd be in bigger trouble. Like the 1 time he passed out and ended up being left on the train to who knows where.

"I'm Alive!" He exclaimed jumping out the cabin door onto the busy platform where people looked at him for his oddly behavior. 'Thank you Kami-sama for saving this humble poor soul from that vehicle from hell!'

Lucy sweat dropped at the strange Dragon Slayer who she came to understand quite well in a matter of minutes before they left Hargeon. 'Under all that formality, and magic strength was still an innocent child ehh.'

She knew the town Magnolia well despite never being here in person before until now. It was a big merchants city with a population of around 60,000 and has been prosperous/ filled with magic ever since the ancient eras, the current guild hall of Fairy Tail was located in this town. Also there were sights with rich history hidden there like the Kardia Cathedral, the South Gate Park and the Magnolia Hospital. It was basically the home to many legendary mages that impacted history in one way or the other.

"Natsu-san this is Magnolia right? The town that Fairy Tail is located in."

"Just Natsu is fine since we're gonna be guild mates soon, Lucy. And yes this here is the wonderful town Magnolia. Since you're here would you like me to give you a tour around town before we head to the guild?"

"No it's fine, thank you Natsu-san. I'm deeply thankful for your kindness towards me, but I'd like to see Fairy Tail first. It's where I've always dreamed to be at ever since I was a little kid." She dipped her head down covering a blush as the memories of her sweet mother warmed her heart but also made her cry. 'You're guiding me even when you're in the afterlife right?'

"Sure! We'd be there in a breeze then you'll be a official Mage from a legal guild." He gave her a thumbs up and a smile and whispered "Don't worry you'll do fine, don't be nervous or shy or act like someone else. Be yourself and be comfortable like you're at home."

"I'm back..." Natsu pushed open the front doors of Fairy Tail, to witness a on going mass brawl. 'My, my, the guild is still the same even after my 1 year grand quest. Home sweet home.'

"If you're a MAN fight with your fists!" Screamed a Fairy Tail's 'Manliest Man'! Just before a flying chair hits him. He got up and continued to swing his massive arms knuckling people from his right and left.

"How did this even start."? A blue hair ice Mage dodged projectiles (including airborne people) hitting the floor or on to people, furniture. He made a ice shield as Elfman was about to punch him.

"Fight like a MAN gray!" Elfman roared hitting his own chest like a gorilla.

"I never asked for this!" Gray jumped up and bashed Elfman with his shield; one hit K.O.-ing the 'Manliest Man'.

Meanwhile the brawl was happening, Natsu and Lucy sneaked behind the scenes to make it to safety and shelter. 'This is Fairy Tail?' Sweat dropped. "Yes"

"Hey Lisanna is gramps here? I brought a new recruit." Natsu found the waitress hiding underneath the bar counter.

"Oh Natsu you're back!" She was surprise so she tackled the dragonslayer into a hug. "No he went out for a meeting. Where have you been the past year? Happy's missed you so much?"

"Aye, you own me lots of big giant fishes Natsu!" The flying blue kitten arrived.

"Aye, we'll go fishing next week. Grill the biggest Mackerel with honey and lemon sauce." Natsu replied as the flying neko drifted off a daydream of unlimited delicious fish.

"A-a talking Neko!" Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. 'Since when can animal talk?'

"Yeah this is Happy! Happy meet Lucy."

The fight escalated as the weaker guild member escaped and the strong members started to use Magic. Oh repair bills~

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Yelled a nearly naked man having only his underwear.

"Take Over: Stone Arm!" Elfman transformed his right arm into stone and rocks.

"Wind Edge!" Cana readied explosive cards packed with compressed air in her hands.

* * *

'Shit, I might want to step in now.' Natsu was not excited about the calamity a clash of various magical attacks was going to do to the poor guildhall. 'Time to test out my new prototype spell.'

He jumped out of the counter landing at the epicenter of about-to-be-destruction, the center of the guild. "High Pressure!" The sudden increase of gravity in the area of effect forcing the mages on their knees. 'High Pressure is a simple spell where the user increases the gravitational down pull of the area around him causing people to be crushed or experience difficulty to move depending on what degrees was it casted. However the downside is that the castor cannot move while the spell is casting and cannot use any other spells if wanting to maintain the spell.' Hence there are no perfect spells and every spell or form of magic has a weakness or loophole, that's what makes a regular mage different a archmage, it's all depended on how aware they are of the nature and laws of magic.

The moment everyone stood down was the same moment as a Titan busted through the guild door. "Just a few hours I leave the guild hall to attend a meeting and you manage to wreck everything and start another big brawl!" His loud voice boomed at every syllable. "Oh Natsu, you're back?"

"Natsu! Fight me!" Yelled a certain Ice -make mages from the background.

"Hey gramps, I got a new recruit." He pointed to a scared stiff Lucy.

"Before that I have some new to announce." Makarov stink down to his normal size and jumped to the handrail on the second floor. In his left hand was a stack of paper.

"I got complaints from the council again! Saying Fairy Tail is causing too much trouble that we are causing disturbance and recklessness in cities. That we should be ashamed of our guild... " The mood was pretty depressing, it wasn't the first time Fairy Tail was called destructive but it was serious. Maybe "Well they can go on to eat their own words back and choke because we aren't changing anything, because We are Fairy Tail. Magic is a miracle born from rationality, while we should never abuse it we should avoid unnecessary offences for example..."

"Elfman you scared the client!"

"He challenged my manliness saying being manliest isn't about being strongest, then I showed him."

"Gray you're reported for indecency in public!"

"It not like I can tell my cloths to stay on, it's impossible to fix that master."

"Natsu you blew up half of Hargeon Port!"

"I didn't do that!"

"Oh you didn't? Good job then."

* * *

The master soon finished his speech and turned his attention to the blonde. Lucy was extremely nervous after seeing everything, the actual Fairy Tail. She isn't disappointed or shock, well a little bit surprised at everything. 'So this is a what a guild is like."

"So you're Lucy? Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

After Lucy was administered and became a member of Fairy Tail via the guild mark stamped on her right hand. She did not know what to do now... Only hours ago she was still at Hargeon wandering the streets and now she's a official Fairy Tail Mage. Things change so sudden, so unpredictable, what if she didn't meet Natsu at Hargeon instead decide to walk another direct down the road. Would she be here at this place she always wondered when she was still a little girl now?

"Oi! Natsu I challenge you to a duel!" Gray pointed at him, then got into a stance for his Magic. Natsu would normally accept fights from his 'Rival' but he was actually busy at the moment with something else.

"I'll beat you like a pulp any day Elsa (Frozen), but I'm running late on a council meeting so later. Also I need to ask you a favour, show Lucy around town. I would normally do it myself but I really gotta go." Natsu dispersed in the air as blacken particles and left the hall.

"Tsch, I guess that makes sense. You owe me one, Pinky!" Gray crossed his arms as he watched the place Natsu use to stand. He was ready to fight him this time finally... Well he's waited 1 year already, no harm done in waiting a few more hours. 'Just wait until I become the ace! Hahaha'

"Hey Blondie, wanna go on a mission with me?" Lucy nodded sure.

"But you're not going to walk in public like this right?" Gray didn't catch that.

"What do you mean?" He scratched the back of his head trying to figure out what she meant.

"Your cloths Gray, that's what Lucy meant." Cana shouted from the bar slightly irritated about how she was always reminding him of his odd striping habits.

"Ahh!" Surprised? He was.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked Gray who was currently having a bad time with transportation.

"Mt. Hakobe... W-we are going to investigate for Marco, one of us Fairy Tail mages that's been last seen here for the past week. " Gray laid sideways on his side of the wagon, trying his best to keep his lunch from vomiting out.

"You don't look too well... Do you also have motion sickness like Natsu?" She was concerned for her guild mate who was having abnormal facial color and making strange noises from the stomach.

"Yeah I suffer the same problem as that idiot. But I think he has some way to fare with it better than I do since he takes the train to almost everywhere."

"I see-" The wagon suddenly stop "This is as far as I can go." The driver said as the two Fairy Tail mages got out and paid the wagon owner. The weather here at Mt. Hakobe was intense, the snowstorm was a constant making it pure white and cold as it looks like a place where ice beasts reside.

"This is Mt. Hakobe? It's more like the North Pole!" Lucy exclaimed, shivering as the climate sucked her normal body heat away due to her not prepared shopping cloths.

"Here take this" Gray removed his jacket and shirt to hand them to the blonde. He liked the coldness just fine the way it is.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"No I'm a ice mage, this is perfect temperature for me. Also I might lose my cloths if I wore them, it's safer to keep them on you." Lucy blush as she put on the bluenetts jacket, it was still warm with his body heat.

"Also I'm a Ice Dragon Slayer..." He muttered walking through the terrain.

Searching in the world full snow for hours, the duo decided to take shelter in a natural ice cave for a while to wait until the raging storm calms down. Just as they took a breath of relief, a Vulcan jumped down surprising them; apparently this was its cave they were in.

"Ahh, what is that!"? Lucy got behind Gray, ready to open a Celestial gate.

"A Vulcan, they are monsters that live in this region. But wait this one smells odd." Gray had a feeling that he's met this thing somewhere, but he just could think of it now.

"Hey white ape! Have you seen a tall blue hair man walk through here recently?"

"Man? Oh Man!" The beast scratched his scalp and waved his arm gesturing Gray to come over to him.

"Wow so Marco did get lost here." He sticks his head out of the opening the Vulcan pointed to. 'Wait he fell all the way down an endless pit? Would that mean he's dead?'

The Vulcan raised his leg ready to butt Gray out of his cave down to a fall to who knows where. Lucy, who has been long suspicious, noticed and reacted fast warning her partner. "Gray, watch out!"

"Teme! You take me for a dumb-ass!" He spun around and punched the Vulcan hard in the face, knocking the huge thing back a few steps. "Thanks Lucy, I think I know now, this thing here is Marco!" He pointed at the Vulcan who recovered from his previous attack.

"Marco is a... that! You sound crazier than Natsu when he said he was raised by a dragon!"

"Woman, Woman, I want the Woman, I don't want Man!" It roared beating it's chest like King Kong. Then suddenly threw itself at Lucy who was too slow to react but Gray was prepared to defend the new guild mate.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" He spews out an enormous stream ice out of his mouth engulfing Marco freezing him in a solid crystal block motionless. "Ice Make: War Hammer!" Producing a weapon out of both hands, he spun clockwise and smashed the block into pieces. Out came a beaten unconscious Vulcan which now laying still on the icy floor.

"Wow, you're really strong!" Lucy watched the Ice Man approaching the defeated enemy. The monster suddenly glowed yellow rays of light and turned into a older blue hair adult in his 30s.

"Vulcans have the ability to take over strong people in order to strengthen their physical bodies. What happened to Marco was probably that. He possibly lowered his guard too soon and got attacked by one."

"You know some basic first aid?" Gray asked Lucy to treat Marco if he is injured. She nodded and got to it bandaging him up. She reported, "He's fractured his left arm, and scratches here and there from what I can tell. He's breathing fine and have normal body temperature so he should be fine."

"Okay now that we found him, let's go back." Cough cough was heard from the injured adult as he opened his eyelids to see two of his guild mates there. The memories suddenly came back to his head.

"19, I had one more left but he caught me by surprise then I got taken-over." Gray noticed Marco's wake and helped him up.

"N-n-Nineteen of those Things! Heck how do you even fight one?"

"You're pretty useless eh Marco? You made everyone worry and for what? If it's pride you want then let them try facing 20 Vulcans. Romeo came asking everyday since you went missing! But still you're a grown adult, handle yourself better for Romeo's sake."

* * *

They got back on the wagon waiting for them back at the entrance of Mt. Hakobe. A certain wizard's face went pale at the sight of one of his biggest enemy, moving vehicles.

Being back at the guild, made Lucy more comfortable as she returned Gray's cloths back and now sat at the bar counter reading the latest edition of Sorcerer Magazine.

"Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's Ice Man (S Class), Age: 18, Famous for Ice Making Magic and Ice Magic; rumoured to be a Dragon Slayer. Grew up under the apprenticeship of the well-known Ice Master Ur Milkovich. Dream to bring glory to Ice Make Magic and ... to Defeat Natsu?" Lucy wondered what that sentence meant. 'What does it mean by Defeat Natsu?'

"Yes Gray has yet to beat Natsu in duals, in fact neither has Erza or my sister Mira. Gildarts tied with Natsu a few times but Natsu surpassed him ever since last last year. Master Makarov and Natsu never fought each other but it would be a hard battle. Maybe someone will finally beat Natsu." Lisanna explained as she passed Lucy some ice tea to drink. "On the house, courtesy for your first mission complete."

"How strong is Natsu... ?"


	5. Team Gray

**Chapter 4 - Team Gray**

* * *

After a few days, Lucy got settled in Magnolia when she found a affordable nice apartment and familiarized herself with the shopping markets. (Also today was Natsu's birthday, July 7th. However he was currently faraway at the numerous meetings for Ten Wizard Saints and Magical Council.) Gray was waiting impatiently for Natsu to comeback at the guild or doing small and fast missions so he could challenge him again, but it seems like the pink haired dragon slayer was going to be gone for a little while longer. He was in a bad mood the past days until he spotted a easy quest with the reward of 2,000,000 jewels.

"Dang, I better take this before someone else does." He stealthily took the quest paper from the bulletin board and told Lisanna, the master's secretary and guild's bar maiden, that he'll be off to complete it. Before that however there's a twist in this mission. 'Requires a blonde young mage to disguise as a maid, caution the host of the house is a pervert!' It was written in a speech bubble near the lower right corner of the poster.

"Who's blonde and young and a mage?" Gray looked over to Loke. 'No I doubt the Duke of Everlue is gay.' Staying silent for moments a sudden light bulb pop out of his head. 'Oh yeah there's Lucy!'

Lucy who was enjoying the current moments as her life seemingly all worked out, singing a melody in her bathroom as the hot steamy water purified her skin. She finished showering and walked out of her room wanting to make some tea to drink. As she opened the door to her living room, a familiar yet not so much Gray sat on the coffee table reading her draft writings of her book. 'Oh I must be dreaming...' Or not'

"Yo Lucy." He said nonchalantly.

"What Are You doing Here and What are you READING!" She panicked, as she knew very well what he was reading. "You know breaking into someone's house without their permission to enter is a crime!" Faster than even Natsu she dashed and grabbed her papers out of Gray's hand before he can read anymore of her embarrassing writing.

"It's actually not bad, you should focus a bit more on the main guy's emotional struggles" Gray gave his opinion fueling Lucy more.

"That's not the point... Now I'm embarrassed to death." She crouched low in a fetus position. Blocking the whole world out of her views.

"It's fine, It's not like I can write better. Anyways wanna do a quest together? I need your help on this one, it's something only you can do." He took out the quest paper showing her the reward. "And the reward is 2,000,000 jewel, easy money, we split half/half."

'That's more than enough to cover 1 year's rent in 1 job! Who wouldn't do it!' At the mention of money Lucy had her signature innate reaction."Sure!"

'Money is important!'

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu after numerous meetings in the morning and listening to people bickering, arguing about everything. 'I honestly do not remember why I agreed to join both of these organizations...' Ten Wizard Saints? Sure since the meetings are quite interesting and not as chaotic. Magical Council? Nope he had to often hold back the urge to main a fellow member for B. and making the meeting last twice as long as what it should be. "Oh those old fools that worry about little things and then panic when they missed the obvious big problem."

Currently he was relaxing in a coffee shop in town, reading a magazine in hand and sipping on some afternoon tea. He wasn't even aware today was his birthday.

"Guess who's behind you..." Said an imitated voice as soft hands blindfolded his eyes.

"You do realize you're the only one that does these stuff, Ultear." He said as if nothing happened then continued with his reading when the hands went off. 'What does this woman want with me, bothering me all day since the first day I joined and no less framing me countless time for "fun".'

"Boo, you're taking all the fun away from me doing these 'things'. Anyways guess what day is today?" She took a seat opposite of him and watched him ponder on her question.

"Is today a special day? I don't recall any holidays or events."

"It's your birthday isn't it? July 7th?"

"And how would you know that, I don't remember actually telling you anything personal about me."

"I may have read your profile before." She smiled way for innocent for him to believe. 'Ahhh I feel like a caution old man even if I'm only 18.' Wait today is my birthday so...'

"If today is my birthday, doesn't that mean I could have take a day off from those conferences..."

"Sure as long as you fill in the forms stating your absence 3 days before."

"Damn it." He hissed at his own stupidity. He could do various forms of magic but could not do some of the most basic things. Like remembering days, cooking something editable, decide on what to eat, decide what side to stand, finding directions... Transportation!

"You're so adorable when you're frustrated." She leaned closer and he fluster up like a tomato. "Why don't we go on a date? That'll be my birthday present for you." Steam rose from his rising body heat.

"a-a-A Date! I've never really done one b-Before." Natsu shifted his seat and doing breathing exercises to calm down. 'Why in the world would she asked that!'

"Hehehe, don't worry this Onee-sama will teach you all about it." She got up and took his hand in hers. Dragging him along on their "Date" ditching all the afternoon meetings.

"Natsu-kun."

* * *

Getting Back with Lucy &amp; Gray.

"Open Gate of Crab: Cancer!" Lucy summoned her personal stylist to the battle.

"How would you like it cut today Miss Lucy, Ebi." He twirled his scissors skillfully in his hands.

"Ebi! I thought he was a crab!" Happy was in shock of the reveal truth. "I don't like shrimp."

"Why are you here?" Lucy questioned the flying blue cat. She hardly see what help he could offer in this situation.

"Oh I was just following Gray, he wanted me to watch over you just in case you can't handle the fight."

"Here take this and run." Lucy handed Happy Daybreak and took out her magical whip.

"You won't get away! Open Gate of Virgin, Virgo!" Duke Everlue summoned his strongest maid but what appeared were a ice cube and a blue haired mage.

Taking the opening, Lucy commanded Cancer who then gave the enemy a thorough haircut. Which dirtied Cancer's scissor because he had to cut the extremely long nose hair of Everlue's, but at least the enemy is out of commission now from the shock he received for losing all his facial hair which made him faint.

"How did you get here?" Lucy was surprised Gray was summoned along with Virgo.

"I got squashed by that giant beef head over there then froze her, then I showed up here somehow."

"You went through the Celestial plane!" Cartoons played in her head of Gray's journey. 'Wait that's actually a really good form of transportation, and Gray's not even sick yet-' her thought was cut short when the building shook about to collapse.

"No time for day dreams! Run!" They dashed for the entrance after Lucy grab a new golden key and escaped unharmed…

* * *

Somewhere but not sure where, walked past a pedestrian holding an oversized monster horn balanced on top of her head. Her scarlet red hair flowed down her shoulders resting on her shining armor. She was returning from a tiring mission, it takes a monster to beat another monster, and this monster was the Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet.

* * *

Somewhere else a parallel scene was displayed but for a white haired super model with a smile that deceives everyone of the scary devil hidden inside her personality. She was the Demon of Fairy Tail, also they top model for Sorcerer Magazine, Mirajane Strauss.

* * *

Somewhere, a sleeping Makarov awoke from his nap during the guildmaster gathering. A nightmare frightened his usually peaceful slumber. A dream full of repair bills.

* * *

"Here." They arrive back at the mansion of Kurby Melon, and handed the book to him.

"But I thought I told you to destroy the book." He said.

"We will but you should take a look first, I think there's magic inside it." Lucy insisted being the person who read the book first hand.

"I can't-" Just as he was about to burn the book by lighting a match, it glowed and words flew out of the paper. As if rearranging themselves into a new book, strings of letters intertwine and twisted. Day Break became Dear Kurby.

"You're the son of Zekua Melon, aren't you?" Lucy asked amazed at the special effects now dying down.

"Yes. Now I finally understand." He hugged by book with his dear life and broken down to a cry. "I definitely can't let this get destroyed now."

"Then we definitely can't take the rewards since we didn't destroy the book, let's go Lucy." Gray said dragging the Celestial mage out before she could complain too much. "Time to head back to the guild, Happy."

"Aye."

* * *

"Everyone! Erza and Mira are both back from quests now!" Loke looking ghostly pale bust through the door and shouted causing a rare time of pure awkward silence in the guild before it broke off into chaos. "I should go now before it's too late. Maybe I'll even escape!" He turned to dash out but was met by the clash of two rival eyes fighting each other with glares. 'Shit they're already here.'

"Erza would you perhaps let me enter first, since I got here first." Mirajane smiled creepily disguising her true intentions unlike Erza who openingly wanted to start a fight with her.

"Not a chance, I got here first anyways and I have to leave soon to go on another important mission." She took a wide step in front of her rival.

"Says who? Armor doesn't exactly count as people, haha."

"Well neither do souls looking like sluts count."

"What did you say!"? They both pushed each other's buttons and was about to start W.W.3 before a ice Mage came to cool down the tension.

* * *

"Master forbids you two from fighting in Magnolia remember?" Gray claimed but then sweat dropped 'but they still do so anyways, however at least not at huge scales now.' The red head snapped her head away from the white head, and the white head did the same.

"Tsch it's not like I fight with the likes of you anyways, just a waste of time" They both insulted each other in unison which started the tension again. 'That bitch!' That cow!' Their subconscious even took each other on.

'The only time I'd wish Pinky was here. He'd do a much better job since he knows how to subdue them in case a fight breaks out.' He walked back in the building as the two rivals followed.

Still locked in their intense mental fight to out stare another, they both recalled something earlier today and reacted similarly. Taking out a S-Rank quest from their pockets they asked the one and only Gray for help.

"Gray lets do a quest together." The white side said

"Gray I need your help." The red side said

"There's two of you and only one of me, unless you guys are planning on bisecting me there's no way I can be at two places at the same time!" The blue side protested but then saw that they were holding the same quest. "Hey isn't that the same quest you both have? Why not go with each other?" That was a stupid thing to say. 'Of course they can't, what would become of the unfortunate city that they investigate, rubles and ruins. Gray was picturing two giants monster in his head, a red one and a white one, spewing fire at each other.

"Or why not form a team?" Lucy came out from nowhere. She then lean in to Gray's ear to whisper her true intentions. "And you owe me money from the last quest!" Gray froze being reminded how scary a pissed off Lucy can be. After the Everlue mission, which Lucy had endured many hardships through and ended up with no cash reward, made her only a few levels under the horrifying Mirajane when she is smiling (In a bad way) and Erza when someone ruins her favorite strawberry cheesecake. No matter how he explained that the client was actually not wealthy, even the mansion was not theirs and taking such rewards without fully completing the quest would be a shame of Fairy Tail, she still did not forgive him. He owed her 1,000,000 jewels as she demanded and until then she wouldn't stop giving him occasional "Scary Stares".

Now in his head was three giant monster Godzillas, One with straight red hairs, one with pony tail white hair, and the last one with tied blonde hair, spewing fire at each other at a destruction of a city. 'All women are monsters...'

* * *

Thus Team Gray was formed with a duo Titania and Demon, a ice Mage, a Celestial spirit mage, and a flying blue cat that somehow got into this mess. 'This is possibly the most destructive team ever in Fairy Tail history, and believe me the standards are pretty high.' And "This is possibly the strongest team ever in Fairy Tail, 3 S-Class mages all in the same group." - The wise Lisanna's opinion.

Somewhere far away, Makarov felt a sharp pain of a heart attack. 'Why do I have this sudden feeling that my life has just got even harder?' "I'm getting too old for these craps" all the sudden he got a tele-call from Lisanna.

"Master, Gray, Erza, and Mira just formed a team..." His face became a stone statue, literally a Stone Statue. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"


	6. Lullaby

**Chapter 5 - Lullaby **

* * *

Natsu Dragonis was on his first date. To be honest over the years he thought about nearly everything, but this was one exception of what he didn't. They've adventured together through various streets and shops having the time of their life, also knowing each other better. Of course there was a bit of shopping (in Ultear's favor), but there was also a bit of dining (in Natsu's favor). The best part for Natsu at least was Ultear paid for everything since today was his birthday, and he didn't give a damn about being a gentleman. Not saying he wasn't one but he was still very much a kid Ultear discovered. 'Maybe that's why he's always seeming so gloomy every time we talk, being stuck in long meetings where shouting is a more often like regular really bores him to the point of which it hurts.' She thought.

"Hey we should date more often. I like doing this and you're actually a really nice person. Sorry I was cold towards you before, I just didn't know you that well. But now that I know a little bit more about you I have to admit that I like you more than most people." Natsu said as they were parting ways, it was nightfall. Ultear blushed at the comment, and found a good way to tease the dragon slayer back.

"Oh was that supposed to be proposal? You know if you like your onee-san you could just begin by calling me "O-nee-sama". I've always wanted a younger brother~" She cooed at him as he blushed from the closeness between them. While awkward it felt desirable, his heart pounded harder than usually.

"We're around the same age and look nothing like each other... And there's no way I'll be able to call you Onee-san in public it's embarrassing! Ultear..." Ultear suddenly laughed so hard that she was holding her stomach.

"Hahaha you took it so serious, the look on your face hahaha."

"Damn you woman!" Natsu didn't like to be played, especially not by Ultear.

They part their ways and Natsu walked a little while down the park until he felt this magical familiar presence. 'Zeref.'

* * *

Earlier the day after the establishment of Team Gray, they all went off to do a quest together (Gray, Erza, Mira, Lucy and Happy) and since they had 3 S-Classes it only seemed appropriate to pick the quest with most difficulty and reward.

"So tell me about this mission before we get on the train Mira." Gray sat at a bench in the train station currently doing mental preparation for the transportation later.

"We're targeting the dark guild Eisenwald, they specialize in assassinations and has been rumored to possess an artifact of Zeref, in particular Lullaby." Mirajane explained, it was a nice moment because whenever she wasn't fighting with Erza, she could be very helpful person to have around.

"d-d-d-DARK guild! Aren't those guilds filled with scary people that do illegal things and endanger others?" Lucy panicked. You couldn't really blame her because so far all the quests she's been on revolves around the thread of fate. Sure she was more than happy to join Fairy Tail, but being usually useless in fights and risking safety to adventure could be discomforting to the former city girl.

"Yeah, however they aren't anymore scary than one of Mira and Erza's fights? The city has Magnolia has had to get fully repaired only twice in its long history. The first time was by Gildarts, the second time was by Erza and Mira fighting in the city." Gray stood up at the arrival of a certain red head that had a small hill size full of luggage.

"I won that time by the way." Simultaneously they both commented which no doubt leaded to another bickering.

"It's normal you'll get use to it Lucy." Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

"Why did you come with us Happy, it's dangerous." Lucy said.

"I always go on quests with either Gray or Natsu, but Natsu is away in meetings. They're mean people, won't even let a cute Neko like me be inside the same room sometimes."

"I can understand that, you smell like fish..."

* * *

Soon the train came and Gray's torture begun. Even in the nice quiet cabins with soft cushioned seats and snack carts going through, the poor soul was in uttering dizziness to enjoy any of it. Erza who was sitting besides Gray (Of course not Mira or else you know.) relieve him of any more sufferings by simply knocking him out cold with a armored hug. Lucy sat opposite of Erza and beside the famous Mirajane and Happy sat on Mira's lap. Lucy's read a lot about the white haired model before from magazines, books, rumors, even newspapers, not that she was a fanatic but who wouldn't know the one who holds the title "Miss Fiore" well?

'I just never expected her to be so normal in a guild full of... Hmm unique/weird people. And how in the world could Mirajane destroy a city? That's ridiculous, I think Gray was just exaggerating.' Lucy thought silently, everyone liked the peaceful atmosphere.

Soon enough they arrived at the station and exited the train. Lucy was rubbing her temples trying to relieve herself of stress. She doubted if the team was going to work because she was weak, Happy was a cat, Gray was afraid of Mira and Erza, who were now in another of their epic bickering. 'Man I wish Natsu was here, seems so normal now compared to my teammates.'

"Lucy. Have you seen Gray anywhere?" Happy wondered around for a while trying to find the ice stripper. He technically was a stripper when he's in motion sickness because he'd be too weak to strip.

"No, I haven't. Now that you mention it I haven't seen him in a while now..." Honestly she was, the flying cat realized the situation.

"Could we have perhaps forgot about him back on the train..." Happy grinned at this wild guess. It was very likely, that they did so.

"Haha that would be really bad wouldn't it, since Gray is had probably awake now." Sweat drop + smile

"Indeed" Double sweat drop + big smile

* * *

'Those assholes! Left me on the train when they know I have motion sick-k ness. I'm so gonna beat up Erza when we get back from the mission. Haha I'm going to first defeat Erza then beat Natsu then become the strongest in fairy tail, even Laxus will fear me-!' He stumbled and falls over someone. When he got back up he felt the bottom of someone's shoe pressing his head.

"Oh you're from one of those legal guild ehh. Fairy Tail, you know what we call you? Fairy Fly!" The stranger stomped on the Gray's head. "You Fairy Flies think you're so much better than us dark guilds don't you? Well you won't think so much once I kill you!" The steps continued but Gray manages to place his hands in front to block some impact from those kicks. The attack only got harder with more force behind each one. However the train stopped for some reason and now recovering from the handicap, Gray froze the attackers legs when he tried to kick him again. Bluish aura emitted from the blue haired, and his eyes glowed the same hue.

"Just for your information, I'm having a really bad day today and you just pissed me off even more and gave me a reason to kill you!" The dark mage went into a defense stand and shattered the ice around his leg away with the help of shadow magic.

"You don't know who you're messing with I'm Kageyama from Einsenwald!"

"Oh you're one of those guys. Then that gives me even more reason to beat you!" However before a fight could start the train moved again. Not wanting to deal with transportation again Gray made the smart choice to jump out of the window. Outside the window just happen to be his teammates riding a magic 4-wheeler that went 80 miles a hour.

"Stop!" screamed Lucy not that it mattered anyways since they collided with Gray, and he went flying a good bit distance in the air.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed face planting the ground. After having just experienced an accident that could kill any normal human being he felt a good portion of his magic lost.

"Gray! Are you okay!"? Erza ran out of the vehicle holding the person she hit, trying to shake him awake. 'I can't believe I let all this happen to you, it's my fault.'

"I'm sorry Gray, you're hurt like this. Please hit me." There was a little to no response for a few seconds then a right hook can out knocking some stars out of Erza's head.

"That's for leaving me on the train and running me over with a car!" She got off and brushed herself off some dust. Holding her swollen cheek looking shocked at Gray. (A small drop of tear slipped down the other side of her face unnoticed.)

"Y-You punched her!" Lucy was also surprised that Gray just punched Erza.

"Yeah, she kinda deserved it too!" Mira watched smirking at her rival.

"Gray you shouldn't punch a girl, even if it's Erza." Happy flew to Gray's side.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear this now, and more importantly we need to catch up on that train. I met someone from Eisenwald there, I think they're plotting something.." Gray got in the car, despite his inner protest.

"You're right, we have bigger things to worry for now." Erza hopped onto the drivers seat and clipped the fuel band on her arm; the car drove off faster than ever.

* * *

"This station is now Eisenwald property." Erigor the shinigami and leader of Eisenwald spoke after disposing of the train station staff and guards. "Lullaby. We will have our revenge soon!"

The Oshibana station was filled with civilian hostages and dark mages, the plan was going through smoothly, until Kageyama showed up from the shadows.

"Erigor-sama, I've spotted Fairy Flies mages heading this way, what should we do." He kneeled before his superior and handed over the cursed flute Lullaby.

"Perfect! They shall be the first victims to test out Lullaby. Hold them off, but don't kill them yet." He commanded as he flew up in the air with his scythe. Kageyama smiled sinisterly as he melted back into the shadows. Everything was going perfectly.

Soon team Gray arrives at the site to fight the assembled members of the dark guild Eisenwald, never realizing what a trap they've stepped into.

"Where's your leader and what are you planning to do taking over this station!" Erza demanded answers threatening the dark guild.

"Do you really think we'll just tell you that like some stupid shonen manga?" Eisenwald mages laughed at the naivety of the arrivals.

"There are only 4 of you and over 100 of us. We are going to show you Fairy Flies from legal guilds how weak you truly are compared to us." Some members ran up to fight the Fairy Tail mages.

They all charged at Gray who simply froze them in place and knocked them out with a ice baseball bat. Then they went for Erza and Mira who looked fragile, oh how wrong they were. Erza slashed them down faster than what most of them could blink. Mirajane brutally makeovered their faces with her fists and the incredible strength behind them. Lucy summoned Tarus the perverted cowman, who vowed to protect Lucy and her boobs, to take out the ones at the back of the dark guild performing long-range magic. Happy even though no one targeted him, he snuck behind and fish-slapped people with a giant tuna he somehow got from the 5th dimension.

However the difference in strength was obvious as the result after 5 minutes. 4 v.s. 100+? It was more like stepping on top of ants, as that's basically what they are in contrast with the 3 S-Class mages from Fairy Tail.

Erza took her sword from the ground and prepared to behead a conscious member of Einsenwald, only stopping 1 centimeter away from his exposed neck as he wetted himself in fear.

"Now I'll ask again, tell me your plan and where you boss is, or else I'll ask your friend over there as he'd be more cooperative after seeing you gone." She stared at him right in the eyes 'I dare you! I double dare you motherfucker!'

He fainted.

Suddenly an evil voice spoke from all directions. "HahahaHaHahaha! You lose Fairy Tails, can't you see why would I needed to take over a train station in the first place, let me give a demonstration of Lullaby!" The public speakers spread in unison the very chilling song of death. "~~~~~~~ dum, dum, dum" Bodies all around drop dead as they succumb to the soul stealing melody of the voice of mass murder.

"Cover your ears, don't loosen up your magic!" Mira screamed fortunately her teammate heard her and followed her steps. Pain was a easy way to state it, tearing pain from inside your heart to just let go of your mind and listen to the song. Listen to the Lullaby and sleep tight... It was impossible to resist thus the only thing that held one back was the internal battle between one's fear of death and one's desire to give up. You solid will, will endure the judgement in the sweet lures of death.

"Ahhhhhh!" Screamed Lucy who had to close Tarus gate since she was almost out of magic. Was she going to die? Would she survive to see another day? And if she would what would she do? Some of the things that she never really considered...

"Hehehe, I guess I'd better go before the army shows up. Good Luck staying dead." The song ended, but there was still this high pitch ring in everyone's ears. No one died on Team Gray but the same cannot be said for the civilians and the Eisenwald mages. Their souls have been reap by the magic of Lullaby thus leaving behind their bodies as vegetable people. The will of Team Gray was shattered to pieces, never has one seen or needs to see so much death.

"That fiend! Even his own guild mates and the innocent citizens, why could we do anything!" Gray punched the ground hard enough to crack splitters spreading.

"Erza, we're under the curse of lullaby, we have to fall back for now because the if second time we hear the flute, we'll be instantly killed..." Mira panted hardly able to stay still on her knees.

"But what about the Eisenwald plan! More people will get hurt if we don't stop him now!" Erza raged as her body refused her to launch out and move properly.

"You should be the least to do anything, you're dangerously low on magic so am I and Lucy. But Gray and Happy seem to be fine somehow." Mira said as she stood up and moved out carrying an unconscious Lucy. (Erza was wasted magic on the 4 wheeler, Lucy didn't have much magic, Mira was susceptible to demonic magic since her Satan soul takeover magic, Gray having a dragon lacrima inside his body gave him dragon attributes which demon magic doesn't work well with, Happy? Well maybe his ears are just unclean idk who knows! It's a freaking flying cat that can speak and smack people on the head with fish. That's OP)

Gray stayed quiet with a murderous intent boiling deep inside his very core of his soul. This reminded him too much of Deliora, too much of the pain and suffering he had to grow up in, too much of his teachers sacrifice, too much of his long buried hatred.

"Erza, I'm going to fucking kill that bastard and destroy Lullaby. If I don't come back, tell Natsu that his pinky hair doesn't look gay; I just wanted to piss him off. And sorry for punching you but you really did deserved it after all... Take care." Gray took off with Happy as his jet pack at full speed towards the scent of that Erigor bastard.

"Don't die idiot" Erza muttered to the sky before allow herself to lose conscious. 'Reality ain't always a Fairy Tale ehh?'

* * *

Gray &amp; Happy flew, chasing up as fast as they can to Erigor who was a pretty damn fast wind mage. Finally...

"What!" The white haired shinigami could not believe his eyes as the person he just killed knocked him out of the sky. "You should be dead!" He flipped and landed on the ground unharmed.

Gray grabbed Happy and landed on the ground steadily too. He laid his little buddy down to take a rest because the whole journey has taken more magic than what this little guy can normally generate. Happy's exhaustion was visible as his eye bags shown, fur wasn't as soft or smooth as before, and sweat ran down his forehead. Gray made sure that he placed him somewhere safe on the currently shutdown train track where will soon be a battleground.

"But that doesn't matter, since I'm going to kill you now." Erigor swung his scythe around his hands, making noises of a grim reaper. While Gray stood many meters opposite of him, hands clenching arms solid ready to fight. But before that...

"Why are you doing this? Why did you hurt your own nakama! Was it really worth it? Why are you doing all this? Tell me!" The Ice Man, Gray had to know why. Despite his wrath clouding his judgment at the moment, he still need to understand why is his enemy's motive, no one is really a mass murderer for nothing.

"Dead man walking... I suppose I wouldn't mind sharing my plan with someone who's about to die." He floated on his feet sitting comfortably in mid-air. "Do you know what I cherish the most? My guild! I loved my guild and it wasn't always so dark before as people believe it to be, it uses to be a normal guild. Until one day I was framed for something I did not do and to get me out of the situation my guild mates maimed the one who did it. Thus we were labeled a dark guild and had no way to defend our pride or honor in court so we ran and moved and avoided everywhere. However the guild was dying because who would want to join dark guild right? Exactly that's exactly what Eisenwald became to today! And for that I hate every single one of those bastards in the magical council and the province guild masters league! And I will have my revenge soon!" Then he sent a windblast at Gray who took he hit full on. The place where the Fairy Tail mage stands now became icy blue like a contagious cold plague spreading down in the ground.

"That's the most retarded thing I've heard in a very long time!" Gray screamed and charged at the wind mage in his air who easily evaded his punch.

"Just like anyone else, you would not ever understand!" Erigor swinging his scythe down on Gray who dodged but got kicked in the face back to the ground.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Inhaling and expanding the air, Gray shoots a stream of ice at Erigor.

"Magic Wind Palm!" Erigor shoot a concentrated blast of wind from his hands together meeting the Dragon's Roar. They balanced each other out but as soon as the attacks ended Gray who hid right behind his attack bursts through closing the distance and surprised Erigor. "Ice Make: Bazooka!" Kaboom he shoot the wind mage at point blank sight which was impossible to avoid, sending the target crashing down to the ground.

"Tsch not bad, but I'm going to get serious now." Erigor got up from the debris and dusted himself. Gray aimed his bazooka at him a fired another shot. Just before it hit him the dark mage used his trump card.

"Wind Mail!" The ice projectile was shredded away before it could reach Erigors physical body. An armor made of wind moving at high speeds covered all his body.

"Now my turn, Storm Shreds!" Many tiny wind blades traveled forward at blinding speeds.

'Crap what is this.' Gray manages to avoid some of them but there was so many that he got grazed all over his body. 'My ice doesn't seem like it could penetrate him.'

"Hahaha, the battle is over you now since you can't hit me with your ice. Tell you what, I'll spare your life if you walk away now and tell no one about me. Or else, I'll have to seriously kill you." Erigor spun his scythe intimidating the younger mage.

Gray chance as Erigor was not attacking to perform another of his own magic. "I won't ever lose to someone like you! Ice Make: Javelin!" He threw the long sharp spear forward but against it was shredded by Erigor's wind mail.

"Don't you understand what I just said? Your ice is useless."

"Ice Make: Machine Gun!"

"Emera Baram!"

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" Gray got hit by the mega wind current, Erigor got frozen in Gray's Geyser. The battle became a stalemate. The ice shattered and the wind died down as both of them got up again, looking worn out on both sides.

"Distraction... Huh I got distracted too eh?" Gray smirked as he prepared to fight.

"I have you say you're impressive for having much power during such a young age, but I must finished this soon so be prepared Fairy Tail." Erigor unleashed the last of his magic to focus on a quick last attack that will hopefully end the fight.

"You're wrong! Instead of doing what's right and proving your innocence, you decide to follow your darkness dwelling in your heart and become the monster other people think you are. You could have prevented all this!"

"Ice Make:-"

"Storm Magic:-"

"Clone!"

"Wind/Lightning Tornado!"

Erigor smirked not knowing he hit a decoy, from underneath Gray jumped up and-

"Ice Dragon's Uppercut!" Finishing Erigor off! They both came fall down on the abandoned train tracks.

* * *

"Tell me where is Lullaby!" The victorious ice Mage interrogated the other mage, who was barely conscious but still alive, who smirked and started laughing madly out of control.

"Hehehehe, You lose Fairy Tail. You see I'm only a decoy, I gave Lullaby to my subordinate just in case someone like you cases after me. Soon those old bastards at clover town will face the terror of Lullaby and I will finally have a revenge!" He fainted as Gray shook him needing to get more information.

"Hey, Hey! Answer me, who's at Clover Town! Didn't you kill all your guild mates? WTF" Gray froze himself in an uncomfortable chill. 'Wait that guy I met on the train wasn't at the station... And Master Makarov went to Clover Town this morning for the Province Guild Masters League meeting... Oh shit!'

"How could I have missed all this... I played right into their plan like an idiot!"

He found Happy and flew off to clover town. "Faster! Happy, Old man is in danger. We can't let him die!"

"I'm trying my hardest! I don't know how long I can maintain my wings."

"You have to!"

"I know that!"

* * *

With Makarov earlier that day after the news of the formation of Team Gray... He was very worried that they would destroy a city someday and even more worried about the councils warnings and the most worried about the insane list of repair bills await him in the near future. 'Once I finish the meeting, I need to get back as soon as I can but before then please don't let anything happen.' He prayed to some higher being.

Currently he was outside the building preparing to head home.

"Oh why do you look so worried Makky?" Bob, a cross dressing fat and bald man, the guild master of blue Pegasus said to his old teammate.

"I guess the council does have a reason to worry about Fairy Tail." Goldmine, the guild master of Quatro Cerberus, also a former member of Team Makarov in the past commented.

"It's like when Yamaji and I fight but ten times worse. I swear young people these days have no concept of money, especially the money I have to pay for public or private property damage!" Makarov said looking a bit paler than before.

"Aiya Aiya I almost feel bad for you Makarov" Goldmine said - suddenly a Lullaby was played and people fell to the ground dead.

"Ugh what is this sound, It's taking away my power." Makarov panted like as if he has just ran a marathon.

"Such ugly noise, it's draining my beauty." Bob sweat on forehead, nervous at the upcoming dangerous.

"Who's there show yourselves!" Goldmine yelled angrily but nothing responded back. Until a dark haired teen stumbled out of the forests, approaching slowly and unsteadily like a zombie. His skin was a unhealthy grayish hue like a long gone piece of dead corpse. He didn't say only only collapse on the ground and the flute in his hands glowed purple.

"Ah that was a nice meal, tis I who have now awaken to play to the song of death to all humanity" The flute spoke and grew up. Transforming into a gigantic demon that was as tall as the small mountain hills in clover town. The monster was like a wooden treeman without leaves and has a mouth, a nose, and three eye holes with purple fire burning in them and wild branches growing out on the top as? Hair? (And there were no holes on his body k)

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" Makarov growled as he transformed into his Titan form in front of the demon.

"Huh I shall dazzle you with my presence filthy human. I am the demon of genocide out of the book of Zeref, I am Lullaby!" It screamed as a magical circle appeared and the plant life in the town all seem to die out. Makarov covered his ear but he still got affected as his magic got disturbed and he lost his Titan form, now was falling in mid air.

"Makarov!" His old teammates shouted as they move quickly to catch him. They all were once strong and powerful in their youths but that time has passed, right now they are powerless against one of the demons of Zeref. Should be considered lucky that they still have strength to save themselves.

"There's no way you can fight back at me human, especially not after I have taken so many soul inside me. Now prepare to die!" He was about to play his melody and kill everyone.

The night came out to be early and cold, the moon rose pre-maturely, and the wind was still. From the night sky, one could see a falling star. Wait! Or is that a person?

"Ice Make: Great Meteor!" A giant piece of ice fell from the sky onto Lullaby, interrupting his about to begin death symphony. Gray fell down, as Happy's magic was completely gone! "Ice Make: Parachute!"

"Ahhh! Who dares interrupting my music!" The demon's voice boomed in the night, shatter windows.

"Old Man! Are you okay?" Muscles aching, lungs overworking, eyes searching Gray founded his guild master alive and kicking. A sense of relief and joy washed through him, knowing that he wasn't too late.

"Gray! What in the world are you doing here? You should be back at Magnolia, here is dangerous do you understand me!" Makarov shouted as he desperately thought and planned on how to get through this alive.

"I had to make sure you were okay Master and also I have to stop that thing."

"How are you going to do that! You're tired, injured, and low and magic! Stand aside let me do this."

"No you won't survive if you fight that thing Master, you're also not in shape and old age. If I use Ice Shell then I can-"

"I forbid it! You shall not use that taboo spell!"

"But it's the only choice! or else everyone will die! My teacher did it to defeat Deliora and now is my turn to sacrifice my life for everyone I love! I will defeat Lullaby."

"You're too young to die!" Gray released the last of his magic and placed his arms in a X, prepared to give his life. Taking a deep breath, probably one of his last. "I'm sorry everyone, this is the end of me. Don't weep for me or hurt for me, because I died happily-"

A hand clamps on his shoulder, breaking him from concentration. Someone stood behind him and some he's familiar. "It would be a pretty boring fight that we're gonna have when I come back if you're dead already Gray... "

"Natsu!" Gray snapped his head behind to see his rival there by his side standing. 'I never felt his presence until he touched me…' that's disturbing…

"HEY! Why am I being ignored! I'm Lullaby, I'm the great demon and the greatest threat right now yet you humans are having drama rather than fearing death… I will eat all your souls!" The pissed off monster swung its massive arm at the mages, ready to grind them into nothingness. Gray wide eyed the coming attack as time seemingly slowed for him.

"Tsch, You're a dramatic one." Natsu didn't move a millimeter, neither did he planed to. "Let me handle this Gray. I'll show you how far, we are apart in terms of strength." He reached up with his left hand and requipted a 2.5 meters long-sword. "Deus Dolor: (God's Pain)-"

It was a big katana, black obsidian body, decorated with scarlet red linings. 'But it did not look like much use against the oversized wooden arm coming at great velocities' It glowed dark as blood like smoke vapored around the wielder. "Unseal!"

Natsu's right hand pulled out the wicked blade of the long sword and time seem to flow even slower. He moved normally however and swatted the demon's arm away effortlessly with the weapons scabbard. The demon roared at the impact, enraged at the human's defiance.

"What is this power! Impossible, how could you-" He stopped because in the time he said so far, Natsu ran up his arm and launched towards his exposed stomach. In mid air the dragon slayer flipped avoiding sudden segments of wooden needles that grew out and shoot towards him trying to prevent him from getting closer. 'He knows my weakness!'

"Sword Magic: Eight Side Lotus Murder." He swung his glowing blade from up to down, left to right, upper right to lower left, and lower right to upper left creating a 8 side slashing attack that sliced through all the projectiles and sliced the demons torso on the surface. 'He's durable… that must mean he has had enough magic to fully awaken. I guess I shouldn't hold back any more.'

"Sword Magic: Seppuku." Natsu spun around and sliced through Lullaby's torso horizontally then swing his sword down making a crucifix shape on the stomach of the demon. Next he stabbed his sword forward into the gut of Lullaby as a high pitch screamed filled the night.

"Ahhhhhhh! That hurts!" Lullaby yelled, as he became life dissection. "Impossible how did you know this! Only Zeref knew!"

"I have my secret, now cough up the souls! War Magic: Bomb Curse Plague!" Black runes traveled and spread through the large being in a matter of seconds. "Katsu!" He blew up pretty badly. Small opening formed all over the monsters body as bluish soul like matter escaped out of him.

"Huh… How. How! Impossible. IMPOSSIBLE! I must kill you, you're too dangerous to live. All Hail Lord Zeref!" Lullaby began to suck back in the souls and a great amount of air along with more life energy from the plants. All the openings closed and he connects his arms to his mouth to blow. "Any last words, petty humans?"

"Yeah… Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Dark Guillotine!" Natsu disappeared and reappeared on the ground in front of Lullaby. Stuck his sword deep in the ground and grip it with two hands before in a flash drawing it upwards forming a crescent shape moon slash that grew bigger and faster by the distance traveled. Lullaby froze in terror as Natsu smirked.

As if time also stopped when it didn't, a second later the demon fell apart in two, so did the mountain behind it. "This is the power of the 6th Wizard Saint and the Hidden God of Ishgar..." Natsu turned around as the souls trapped in Lullaby liberated and returned back to their original owners like blue fireflies in the night.

Gray was breathless at the sight of his rival's power, almost afraid to fight this _monster_. Just when he thought he finally caught up with Natsu, everything shattered and burned away seeing how much he has always hold back before. Now he just watched as the dark uniform lined with the cape that had the wizard saint stigma on it floating by the wind. 'I should be wearing something badass like that not him!' slowly Lullaby returned back to its flute form and cracked into pieces.

"I can't believe my eyes, is that really you Natsu?"! Makarov got up and examined the teen from head to toe.

"Hi Gramps, I'm so cool right?" He said as he sheathed his sword like a samurai. "Oh yeah, today is my birthday bad stuff tend to happen on this day."

"Yummm, you never told me about such a hot stud in your guild Makky." Bob put a hand on his forehead as if he was on fever.

"Indeed, he's beyond the realms of talented. This mage is like a Dragon." Goldmine stared at him as he walked pass by.

Natsu dispersed into black particles and went away before any of the unconscious guild masters could wake up to the sights of a wizard saint and his battleground not wanting any attention. 'Why did I feel like I've just been mentally violated by that fat bald man?'

"Just how strong are you Natsu!"? Gray hissed as he also walked away with his injuries and Happy the flying cat in his arms. 'You did well Happy, I couldn't have made it through alive if you weren't here.'

* * *

'This is bad… he's much stronger than I have anticipated thus he is a direct threat for Lord Hades. I must eliminate him soon or else I won't get another opportunity. I must do it despite how I feel, all for Lord Hades and the Ultimate Magic World.' A women with lengthy long black hair wearing a white kimono stood behind the shadows of a tree well hidden, observed the whole battle of Natsu V.S. Lullaby. She placed his clay mask back on and disappeared into the wilderness. "Why does it have to be you Natsu. Why?"

* * *

Soon the city of Oshibana and Clover Town returned back to normal with nothing much lost except for some property damage but at least no life lost. Erigor and Kageyama were arrested and trail for their terroristic actions. Team Gray healed up their normal enthusiasm and vow to train in order to someday beat Natsu. Natsu had a great birthday in his opinion, he was actually always there hiding behind his rival spying ever since he arrived at Oshibana train station.


	7. Natsu's Fault

**Chapter 6 - Natsu's Fault**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Ah it's morning already?" A certain pink haired dragon slayer wrapped his self up in a cocoon with the blanket, rolling around on the soft hotel mattress. No it was afternoon actually...

The daily sunlight pierced through the curtains of the hotel room earlier in the morning but at noon it was of the brightest and the temperature was off the hottest outside. Not that it really mattered because the temperature inside Natsu's room was a constant 21 degrees Celsius. He always likes to turn the AC on full power and feel the constant refreshingness in the room, it was a little chilly but it made him feel his own body heat very well and comfortably, so he always was sure that he was currently still alive. It would cost a fortune for him to do so in his hut, which has no ACs, and in the middle of a forest so he liked to sleep in hotels a lot more. Also there was the free morning buffet that he could make the managers feel nervous from his massive calories consumption. 'Sometimes I even get off free thanks to my Wizard Saint status.'

Getting up lazily, he walked off like a zombie towards the bathroom to do his daily routine... After so he'd have to make himself a nice warm cup of coffee with extra milk and sugar to break this curse of sleepiness. (Natsu love sleeping and sleeps when ever he can, he never uses a alarm clock hence the one time he did was the last time anyone has seen the poor clock. Thus he's always late to activities and doesn't give a damn about it, after all sleeping and his comfort always should take first priority right?)

"What should I do today? I'm officially 19..." I wore my normal attire and checked out of my room. No luggage, no idea what those things are in the first place. And took an afternoon jog back to my dear guild, Fairy Tail. "I ain't taking the train today, being in too much of a good mood to be on that sucker."

Arriving at Fairy Tail, as lively as ever. Kicked down the doors, like physically.

"Everyone I'm back!" I shouted as they greeted me with cheers. 'God I miss this feeling, it would be so much better if they allowed drinking and eating and partying inside the magical council.' Oh wait I have another meeting today don't I? "Screw those old geezers, I'd be getting older faster if I hanged too long around their little early retirement club."

Meanwhile at the Magic Council Headquarters in Era, a group of people discussed the recent Lullaby incident.

"Has anyone seen representative Natsu Dragonis?" A member said seeing the absence of the fairy tail mage.

"That brat is late again! Can someone remind me why is he even in the council in the first place?" An irritated Michello complained about the younger generations irresponsible behavior.

"He's the most talented prodigy the organization has ever observed since as long as it was created, being ranked 6th of the Ten Wizard Saints but having enough magical power to even rival the Four Gods of Ishgar, or the top 4. Invented a branch of magic and numerous other magic at the age of 15, subdued countless beasts that even post challenge to numerous S-Class mages and Wizard Saints, Declared war against Fiore and defeated 1/5 of Fiore's active military; the Garou Knights; Rune Knights; and 2 Wizard Saints just to prove his innocence in the incident last year with the Ancient Dragon of Light, Luminis. As much as I'd like to kick him out of the organization, I'm afraid I can since the treaty signed in agreement by the king insists that he should be tied in relation with the nation through royalty and politically to prevent another rebel from happening." Gram Doma, the chairman of the magic council reminded everyone of Natsu's situation.

"Also he was the one to subdue the demon Lullaby, yesterday." Org had the demon flute sealed up in a airtight glass container. "As much as we dislike the brat, he is still an invaluable asset for the council to be in possess of, it would truly be a nightmare to be his enemy I'd imagine you understand me."

The meeting went on, as a frustrated Ultear was conflicting within herself. "So those weren't just rumor, they actually happened. Now how am I going to eliminate him! By the descriptions we know, he's nearly unstoppable. But I have his trust, which means he'll have his guard down around me, which is a good thing. However what will become of me if I failed to kill him..." Not something anyone would like to think off.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail...

"Natsu we challenge you to a fight!" Team Gray said seeking their long time goal. Was today the day that Natsu will fall? Maybe; maybe not.

Natsu was sitting on the bar counter talking to Happy epic adventures. "I accept but let's go outside, the guild is too small." They all went outside to a open area in the public of Magnolia. Natsu stretched his morning body and Team Gray went to discuss their strategy. Cana took the opportunity and set up a betting pool for both sides. "Fairy Tail's Dark Dragon V.S. Fairy Tail's Titania, Demon, and Ice Man! Who will win and who will lose, place your bets now and witness the battle of the month!" Lucy was still in recovery from yesterday's mission so she wasn't here.

"You ready? Get Set. Fight!" Cana refereed the fight; actually hoping Natsu will win since she has money betted on him.

"Let's see how much you've improved." Natsu said as he met a fast arrival of the armored knight trying to stab him with her multiple blades from her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Gray makes a bow out of ice and shoot arrows at them with great precision. Mirajane snuck behind preparing for a sneak attack.

"Pentagram Sword!"

"Enchanted Crystal Arrow!"

"Demon Punch!"

The attack coordinated in unison but Natsu knew better than to panic. Counting till the last moments he dispersed into dark particles as Gray's arrow hit and froze Erza who then got punched by Mira's strong punch. Natsu reappeared next to Mira and round house kick the take over mage into Erza who wore heavy armor (Not a comfortable embrace) then jumped up to prevent Gray's Ice Geyser.

"Same as ever, if I recall this was last year's tactic." He landed on the ice and immediately shoots himself at Gray who rolled out the way to avoid a flying punch. "Ice Make: Cage!" He dropped a falling cage trapping Natsu to keep him from escaping. Mira and Erza's barrage.

"Blumenblatt!"

"Soul Extinction!"

The two attacks came from his left and right giving him not much choice since he's trapped. Well one idea came up his head. "War Magic: Bomb Curse Plague!" The blackening runes ran all over the bars of the cage and then kaboom. Canceling out the two attacks with equal force, leaving Natsu unharmed.

"I invented this spell because the explosion can only go one of two ways internal or external depending on what the user decides. So I can blow up a structure all while making sure outside buildings don't get destroyed or blow up the outside but keeping the inside safe vice versa." Gray, Erza, and Mira and the crowd was shocked seeing him without a single hair out of place. "Well that was creative, but I'm afraid I saw three steps ahead."

Natsu dashed at Erza before disappearing and showing up in front Gray kneeing him in the jaw sending crashing into a wall.

"Gray!" His teammates yell as he lost conscious 'Dammit I'm finished again.'

Natsu then ran to Mira ready to beat her too but Erza showed up just in time in her Adamantine Armor to block Natsu's passage. He stopped all the sudden confusing the two combatants who both expected him to try to go around the left or right. "Katsu!" Mirajane's back blew up sending her body onto Erza's who look around for a moment just enough for Natsu to get in front of her and cast the bomb spell for the third time. "Yield?"

Erza had no other choice as he threatened to blow her up if she didn't. She was in her most defensive armor but it didn't seem logical to test it again Natsu's magic and most importantly Mirajane was on her back and injured, for the well being of her rival and her she admitted defeat. "I yield."

* * *

"Damn it! When did you put that spell on me Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she rubbed her burnt back to heal.

"When I kicked you into Erza earlier... How come you never noticed?" He tilted his head to one side confused.

"Not everyone has your talent Natsu, in fact you're the only one I know of so far. That was a pretty nasty bomb, you better take responsibility." Mira said and transformed back to her normal self.

"Sure, sure it's your fault you got caught in it though." Natsu went up to help her and carried her bridal style in front of the crowd.

"H-Hey what do you think you're doing!" She panicked as some reporters that were present took out their camera taking pictures of this newly formed rumor.

"You're hurt right? I'm just helping you get to the hospital easier." He said as he ran of carrying her in a misleading fashion.

"You're really thick headed aren't you? You don't even know what people will say of you." Mira tried to insult him but failed as she was blushing; feeling his body temperature and liking the feeling.

"You're as adorable as ever, it's more like I don't care about others opinion. I would care mostly about what you think can't you see?" He said while running on buildings and street almost arriving at the hospital.

"Why?"

"Cuz I love you but I don't love them-"

"WHAT!"

"I love you? Is there something wrong with loving your guild mates that you grew up with? I mean you gotta be pretty damn stupid if you don't love the ones closest to you right?" After hearing the truth Mira's anger boiled up. She did not enjoy having her feelings played like that even though Natsu is ... Insensitive.

"You are a Dumbass!"

"Shhhss, you're scaring people."

* * *

After Natsu dropped Mirajane off at the doctors, he went back to the guild to go fishing with Happy at the east forest of Magnolia before night falls. They caught lots of fish; enough to last Happys monthly supply and had a party in the guild sharing their fruits of labour with everyone. Surprisingly Happy actually caught more fish than Natsu because during the time Natsu was gone, Happy spent most of his time daydreaming or trying to perfect his art of fishing. However together they caught the biggest fish, Happy got it on hook but got him nearly pulled into the water before Natsu grabbed him by the legs and pulled him while he pulled the fish and eventually the duo won out. Happy was telling Lisanna all about this fishing adventure with Natsu right now.

"And then the big delicious took my bait but he was strong, so was I and through a tough battle of strength. My endurance won out!" The blue cat talked with pride as Lisanna clapped enjoying the little story he told. (Just in case you don't know, Lisanna is like Happy's mother and Natsu is like Happy's father. Natsu found Happy's egg and they watched Happy hatch out along with Mira to make sure nothing happens between Natsu and her younger sister, Erza to make sure Mira doesn't make a move on Natsu, and Gray to make sure to annoy Natsu in order to fight him. Lisanna became Happy's mother, Natsu became Happy's father, Erza and Mira became Happy's god mother despite their own protest, Gray became Happy's brother since he lost a bet to Natsu and had to, they were all a big happy family (maybe not).

Lisanna watched Natsu as she remembered old memories from when they were still young teens. She was always the cheerful one and Natsu was always the quiet one yet the got along fine. It's almost sad how they never got to started a relationship with each other, almost making her worry he's already taken, well she does have a lot of competition. But out of all the females Natsu has ever met, she was the one that deserved him the most in her opinion. Happy is the biggest evidence to back up her statement. 'If only if he see's me as a woman one day?'

Natsu was in a drinking contest with Cana, both of them had high tolerance towards alcohol but even so a few barrels of the finest wine would get anybody drunk. Thus they were both pretty hammered and honest at the moment. Barely sitting still Cana said to her challenger. "Natsu if you lose you have to take me on a date, if I win I have to take you on a date."

"Fine with me, but I won't lose, *hic I like dates they're fun." Natsu replied trying his best to not just fall over and sleep.

"You sound like as if you've been on one before? But you seem like the innocent kind." Cana was feeling much better because Natsu wasn't that much of a challenge due to her little dirty trick of watering out her own drink before hand.

"Yeah I've been on one yesterday with this Onee-chan, she's so pretty and she's nice to me Cana I think I'm in love~." The guild became silent at his drunken remark of this mysterious female.

"Natsu has a girlfriend? Natsu has a girlfriend!" Cana felt like she's been bitch slapped by an invisible bitch. "Why didn't you tell me this Natsu! Who is she, what's her name, what have you guys done, where did you meet her!" She shook him back and forth making him want to vomit out the alcohol in his system.

"Stop it! Her name is *hic Ultear, hahaha she's a stalker that likes to follow me around when I'm on official business and bothering me a lot. But she a nice person I discovered. Wait *hic why do you wanna know that..." He was still in the influence of Alcohol not realizing the reactions of Lisanna and Cana. For Lisanna it was like xxxx someone stole her heart away and stomped on it until it was a messy ground. For Cana it was lighter but still she didn't enjoy someone polluting what was her's to corrupt. She had her eyes on Natsu ever since he joined Fairy Tail, he was her ideal type, also he's super strong beaten Gildarts, her father but both of them are ... Uttering morons when it comes to women!

"It's okay Cana, don't cry. Why are you crying? Aren't you suppose to be Happy that everything's going so well." Natsu swung his arm around her and steadied himself.

"Shut up you idiot, how could you go on and date someone just like that. You two don't even know each other! How could you just love her like that?" Cana sobbed on his shoulders knows he couldn't understand her feeling but the least he could comfort her slightly.

"I don't know, never really thought about it. I guess it's just a feeling, after all dragons choice their mate by fate..." Slap, he got slapped by Cana as she ran away hurt by his words.

"What was that all about? It's true..." He felt guilty in his subconscious but also felt angry that he got slapped. 'Women.'

Master Makarov watched the scene from his office on the second floor. 'Oh Natsu please don't become a heartbreaker. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

* * *

The next day Natsu woke up with a hangover and no memories of what happened on the previous day. Lisanna also had a hangover drinking her self to drunkenness beg-ing to forget the confession she heard from the previous night about this Ultear. She didn't trust her Natsu in anyone else's hands but her's. He was a idiot but a idiot that she loved.

Natsu went to the upper floor quest board to take one of the S-Class jobs. "Save Galuna Island: Reward 7,000,000 jewels + a Gold Key..." He looked over the front and the back and turned it upside down before pocketing the quest paper. "Sounds like something I would do and the pay is good."

"Hey Lisanna I'm gonna be off to doing this quest." He said before exiting the guild.

"K I'll inform Master, Good Luck!" She watched as the doors swung close and she saw him gone. 'Take me on a job next time... Just the two of us.'

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy was at home work on her novel that she's been writing since forever. 'Why do I have a feeling I should be on a dangerous Job with Natsu because the reward has a Gold Key in it? I must be just really tired from last night.'

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

She was under the disguise as Zalty to revive the demon Deliora, who was trapped in Ur's eternal ice that was her mission. 'But I can't ever get my revenge if Ur's ice is completely melted away, I need to kill her with my own hands and with her own magic and make her pay for her sin of abandoning me!'

"Just you wait mother, just a little longer until I can show you your own demise."


	8. Ur

**Chapter 7 - Ur**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Wait; what? Who the heck are you?"

"Ur Milkovich..."

* * *

**Flashback**

The morning after Natsu left the guild, he left with a messed up head and an aching body. 'Damn alcohol is dangerous, I think I've done some dumb things or said some things I shouldn't last night but can't remember shit about it...' He wanted to walk to Hargeon Harbour and avoid any form of transportation as possible but that's sadly not the case since it's just really far away.

'Crap I might want to buy a bucket before getting on that hell train!' Too bad the blasphemous thing began to move and speed up before he had the opportunity to be prepared. "I hate my life." His crazy journey has just begun in a bad opening.

"Say why does a island need saving anyways? A quest with great reward like this are usually done by some hotshots and completed pretty damn quick, so why has no one succeeded yet?" He meditated on his seat and drinked gallons of water to wash away his hangover effects. 'The last thing I want is to go on a dangerous quest, half drunk and half awake and weakened by transportation.'

* * *

Arriving at Hargeon Port was a nostalgia sight to behold. Over the years this place has been Natsu's where-to-go if he needed to visit Tenrou Island or anywhere isolated by water cuz the Pirates didn't care about his motion sickness. In fact they understand it the best having experienced all those stuff when they were youths and lived through. 'Wait who's gonna take me to Galuna Island, that place is cursed so people avoid it like plague.'

"Aye Sunny, haven't seen you around here in sometime." A familiar voice and greeting of a rum smelling Captain Jack welcomed him. He was a friendly pirate but looked intimidating to many because of his eye patch over his right eye barely covering a overly large scar that stretched vertically from the top of his eye brow all the way down towards the tip of his jaw. He was around in his 40s, 6 foot tall, and well exercised. Wearing a stereotypical red pirate coat with his signature black navigator's hat and two swords strapped to his waist. 'I'd give him the best cosplay awards if only he was trying to cosplay and not looking the same for around 2 decades.'

"I'm surprise you're still alive you crazy nut head..." I really was no joke.

"Well, there ain't another who knows the seven seas better than ol'd captain jack. Marines also stand no chance as I've been to places that would scare to death any lesser man, and been with women of all kind and variety."

"Who would want 'ol'd captain jack' who smells like rotten cabbage with warm beer?"

"Aparently a lot of people, young sunny. So what brings you here to the port? Visiting Tenrou Island again?"

"No I need to get to Galuna Island."

"Oh I see Galuna, the curseful place." The outside dropped dead silent even if it did not physically. "You do know the chances of you getting out alive from there are not pleasant right?" Captain Jack was rarely ever formal but he was now serious.

"But who am I to say sunny? Glad to send you there as long as you promise by buy me drinks and tell me tales when you get back. Hahaha!"

"..." For all I remember this guy is always like this, weird?

* * *

"Jesus, I'm saved! I'm on solid land! Yes!" Natsu jumped out the pirate ship feeling revived.

"You're still weak to moving, that's not good. Want me to teach you how to swim?"

"No thank you." I might be weak but not dumb.

"Curse Island here I come"

* * *

"Who's there! Identity yourselves!" The guards on scouting the town walls demanded at the stranger's arrival.

"Hmm I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail! Sent here to free the curse." Natsu saw the well fortressed town. 'What are they defending against, they're the only ones on this island in the middle of no where.'

"Very well you may pass." They raised the gate for Natsu to walk through.

"I have a odd feeling, every since coming here. It feels a scary level of familiarity."

"So you are the village chief, Moka I assume."

"Yes, and you are the great wizard that will lift the curse?"

"Well I have to know what kind of curse it is in the first place."

"We should show you something before you freak out." They were all covered in clothing showing no skin on their eyes like some type of cult scared of the sun. Then they took the cloaks off revealing parts of their body that's really out of place. (Most obvious and significantly.) "Holy Shit! Your sideburns are huge... When did you even grow those things!"?

"No not those, look at my arms young man." The tribal chief showed him the comparison between his regular arm and his demonized arm.

"Yes it is particularly interesting, since I feel no magic from you thus you're either always like this or naturally transforming into a "Demon"!" Natsu said transforming his own voice into a scary one and emitting down energy from his face transforming his arms into those of a demon. Thoroughly scaring the villagers pale.

"At least now I know it's against your will because you're afraid of demons, which you're turning into right?" He turned back and the villagers expressed their sorrow for their mischiefs from this dilemma. Melancholy was filled in the air as some broke down in cries. The village chief took out a photo of him and a younger man standing besides him.

"When a person turns into a full demon and loses their minds we have to kill them to prevent them from hurting others. We tried locking them up but they only broke out and rampaged. I had to kill my own son because he became a monster." He sobbed hard as so did most of the villagers did. They've all lost someone important and fear losing themselves. Reminded him too much of when he lost Fatalis, when his world crumbled down and squashed him like a cockroach.

"Don't worry everyone! I will try my best to break this curse and save the island. And I won't leave until I've succeeded!" Natsu proclaimed his dedication and tried to uplift the depressing mood first. "Just give me a place to sleep and tell me where I can get food."

"You can have that hut over there. It use to belong to a villager but he went missing a long time ago. We haven't decided what to do about the property so I guess you can use it for now. And the village can provide you with food, or you can go hunting in the wild if you have the skill." The village leader explained.

"Okay anything else I should know about this curse?" Natsu felt like he was missing something vital that should have been mentioned.

"The transformation begin when the moon comes out, this begin when the moon became purple recent years ago but we wake up back to our normal selves and not remembering things very well. Some of us go missing and our never seen again." He said.

'Damn this is scary, I hate horror movies and this is like one...' So the moon is the issue here then. "Why is the moon purple."

"The moon somehow got cursed and when the moonlight shines down on the island get cursed by the moon. So we need your help to destroy the moon." The chief finished and Natsu looked bewildered.

"Do you know the moon is 384,400 kilometers away from the ground! How do you think anything can hit that and how in the world did someone curse something that far away." Natsu fell over exaggeratingly.

"How long is a kilometer?" The villagers asked confused clearly.

"..." Oh boy

* * *

The day was still young so Natsu went to explore the primal jungle outside of the village's protective stronghold. The wildlife here was just wonderful, too many to count or discover. 'Old Tree Warrod would just love to be here wouldn't he? Maybe I should bring some samples back for him next time I visit his moving house. Come to think of it, I've never gotten to try out his invention, Sun Extraction, have I?' Sun Extraction is a liquid life force invented by Warrod Sequen by collecting and concentrating the light from the sun gathered in plants which makes them into life force to extract out the essences into a liquid form. Basically it's a magical steroid that can remove the limit for your magical regulation and artificial adrenaline that give you a internal healing factor. But using it will halve your magical power for 1 day at the exchange of 5 minutes of effect. Still in life and death situation it could be really useful.

The forest was hot and humid so it must be a rain forest. Been walking on miles without seeing any clear area... Oh shit I think I'm lost. 'I've never had much directional sense, probably only enough to read city road sign but if I'm trapped in the maze I'd always muscle my way through the walls.' "But I'm stuck in a giant place full of green! How the heck am I going to be able to find my way back crap!"

'Hey I think I smell something... Something awful, like worse than captain Jack on so many levels...' Natsu moved following the horrifying smell of rotten meat, it was bad but at least it was obvious for him. 'Since when do corpses move.'?

Suddenly the smell lightened almost disappears. Natsu stopped on his feet and turned around meeting the humongous hideous mouse dressed in women's cloths and it smelled... Awful. He froze being surprised, not trying to fight the skunk. Then the next best thing happened when the monster blew his toxic breath right in his face.

"Ahhh damn what did you eat! Now you've done it you piece of 'shit', I'm gonna murder you for your attack for my over sensitive nose." He was not happy now that he smelled like sewers. 'Maybe I should just take off my cloths.'

"Dark Dragon's Deafening Roar!" He shot a rocketing stream of destruction at the poor bastard. 'Wait I just need to let my magic kill the smell.'

"Dark Dragon's Wrath!" He yelled as his body exploded with darkness annihilating anything in a 20-meter radius. It did its job and killed the smell all right, so did a good portion of the plants suffered the same fate. They were blackened and dying as darkness was like parasite eating their life away. "Who's there!" Someone noticed.

'Shit I better go, before anyone finds out who did this.' Natsu ran into the thick forest escaping the scene.

Constantly looking back he didn't payed much attention of the direction he was heading until he stumbled into an ancient temple forgotten by a civilization that has long ended. Looking inside the shadows shielding him he examined the hieroglyphs carved in the stonewalls. Spending a great amount of time, he wasted for nothing since he couldn't decipher anything, but he saw a big picture of a drawing of demons worshiping the moon. 'So they were correct that the moon is turning them into demons but how come there isn't a single human in the artifacts?'

Spreading his darkness into the ground and walls he checked if there was any secret mechanism behind these drawings. "This odd feeling I've been getting since I got on this island... Something telling me to jump down." He walked back and forward not sure what to do until the floor below collapse and Natsu fell down. Flipping in mid air he gracefully landed but got hit in the head by a heavy rock. The rock broke, his head didn't.

* * *

"Zeref!" Yes now that he recalls it was the very same feeling when he felt Lullaby, dark and ancient and lively it was the signature of Zeref's Black Arts.

On alert, he moves steadily and stealthily through the dark cave tunnels. Soon arriving at the giant ice cube with a demon trapped inside. The demon was big and tall and buff but not awake. Still it seemed alive as you could feel the life energy from the ice. A great work subduing this demon if you ask Natsu, he or she would have had to been one hell of an ice Mage to freeze something like this.

As if hell froze over the dumbest idea so far has come up to Natsu's head, a childish ideal to have indeed. "Come to think of it I've always wanted a birthday gift like this. I mean who wouldn't want a super strong and epic demon being their servant... In this state I can enslave it with my magic and make him become my pet. Just imagine the faces of those old geezer at the magic council when they get a look at this baby I've found!" Sparkling stars replaced his eyes and he thought of all the things he would do with this new toy. 'Oh wait maybe I can destroy the moon with this... I'll cast an enchanting spell and the demon will blew the moon up! Yes that must be it!'

Natsu got up the top of the demon and bit his thumb drawing blood to make a heptagram seal of his on the subject. "I should be mentally ready and physically ready too, I'm betting on your Sun Extract Warrod! If it don't work a good chance I'd be left out of commission for a while." The life forces of dragons were long but Zeref's demons might be longer since they were never measured. Natsu opened the bottle containing Sun Extract and sucked on the Orange liquid that immediately began evaporating.

"War Magic: Blood Enslavement!" Natsu blood spilled all over the ice through his hand. "Black Arts: Living Magic: Resurrection of a Body!" A white magical circle appeared on the top and bottom of the iced demon. 'This is gonna hurt... AHHHhH why didn't I bring painkillers!" ...

A while pass and Natsu lost conscious from the massive energy used to refill a being's life energy. "Shit this thing took a lot out of me" Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back~

"Ouch!" He awoke as he impacted the hard ground. Something like this should awake any idiot who dares to sleep in mid-air. 'Dammit I can barely get up now.' Rolling over he did not expect to see a hot naked young lady with short black hair lying there. 'Hallucinating?'

**Flashback Ended **

* * *

**Ur's POV**

I was in deep sleep from what I last remembered, I was gone; sacrificing myself using a taboo spell in order to save the ones I love, my students, Lyon and Gray. Now I'm awake and alive in my previous human form, my conscious was back in one piece and wait if I'm here then that mean Deliora is... nvm.

"I feel fortunate to be revived by a young pink haired hottie." Ur said to the wizard in black robes with the Wizard Saint status. "Also you're a wizard saint if I'm not mistaken, just my curiosity what rank are you and how old are you?"

"I'm actually ranked 5th but I liked 6th (My lucky number) better so I demote myself, I just turned 19 like two days ago, by the way my name is Natsu Dragonis and I'm your master" He smiled a killer smile that looked as innocent as a kid's. "But I was planning to make Deliora my servant, not you so I have to say I am a bit upset... It's partially my fault for mistake your soul for his. Were you the one that defeated him?"

"Yes... But I became the ice in the process alive but without conscious."

"I see then that must have been like a long sleep. I think I know you from somewhere if I'm not mistaken."

"Really?"

"You look like this girl that I've met, Ultear-"

"Ultear is alive!"

"Ultear Milkovich, same surname as you... but she said she had no family-"

Instinctively I lunged forward and hugged the stranger, thanking him and the Gods for bring me back to my daughter. I was always right; she was still alive they're somewhere. I prayed to see her someday and that day came by.

"Please don't return me back to ice! I need to see my daughter one more time! I thought she was dead I miss her so much. I'll do anything." Sobbing in his embraces as he gently caressed my back, I felt safe and sound at the moment of extreme happiness and pain.

"Shhhhs... It's okay; you owe me your life because I gave you mine meaning you belong to me. What good would letting you go be if I wasted so much effort reviving you eh?" He whispered in my ears softly resting my worries assure. "My mother died when I was young too, I'd understand Ultear's feelings very well. It's like the sky fell on you and the sea became acid, the ground sinking and the air burning. Now that you're my servant I only expect 2 things from you. Rule 1. My commands are absolute; Rule 2. Don't forget Rule 1. Now get down on your knees and lick my shoe." I was in too much of a emotional numbness to disobey, so I obeyed.

"Just joking, don't do that you're not a dog are you?" He stopped me.

"I'll be one if want me to be, master." Damn why am I doing this, it's embarrassing.

"Okay to hell with the Rules, this is awkward... Just be thankful that you get a second chance okay? It must be fate if that everything worked out perfectly the way it is."

"Yes, Master."

"Don't call me Master, my name is Natsu, no prefixes or suffixes okay?"

"Okay, Natsu." His name felt so refreshing coming out of my mouth. He grinned and patted my head rewarding my obedience.

"Now put this on." Natsu requipted a black duffle bag into his hands and handed it to me. 'What could be in it?' Opening it, inside was a dark brown jacket, a indigo blue t-shirt saying Fairy Tail, a pair of skinny jeans, and a dark pair of boxers for men. '... Isn't this cloths for men?'

"Aren't you cold? Being as bare as the day you were born?" He poked me in the sternum.

"Oh." My face heated up rapidly, realizing my absence of any article of cloths. 'Haha Ice Shell destroyed my body so a slim chance my cloths would survive that.' I got dress quickly so I was at least decent enough to walk in public or PG-13.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

After we got ready, we left to head back to the village before night falls cuz that's when the monsters come out. Even though I still have 1/3 of my magic left in reserve, I was feeling extreme physical fatigue (dizzy) so I had to use Ur as support to walk all the way back to the village, also she seemed to have a better directional sense than me. We got back at night and I told her which one was my staying place, however opening the door we both realized a problem. 'There's only one single queen sized bed...maybe smaller idk'

"Ur would you mind if I slept with you? I really don't want to wake up with back pain." She blushed at my request but as her master she had no choice but to accept. 'Hahaha'

"Okay, but no funny business okay?" She pleaded as she helps me with taking off my cloths (not all!) and laid me down on the bed. She didn't particularly seem tired as she has slept in form of a ice for the past decade.

"I'm not really sleepy, you can sleep first Natsu." My body begged for rest so why denies it of such necessaries. Closing my eyelid and relaxing my breath and drown myself into dreamland.

"Oh you're such a baby, Natsu." She pecked the younger boy on the forehead and walked outside to see the beautiful moon in the sky. 'Because you gave me my second chance, my soul now belongs to you and I think I'm already loving you even if you are a good few years younger. Lol your body is surely developed well.'

* * *

The next morning I woke up in the blissful embrace of two well-rounded pillows. When has pillows feel so nice and soft and warm, I snuggled closer breathing in the smell of wait, my pillows smell funny. Opening my eyelid everything was blurry for a few seconds then it began to focus. My 'pillows' were Ur's ample boobs and she was hugging me while being naked...

"..." I could say anything not wanting the moment to be ruined and cause a huge misunderstanding. But wait, first of all why is she NAKED. Of well probably some deity that loves be decided to vaporize her cloths without her awareness and grant me this gorgeous sight. It was magnificent.

No to sound pervy but it was a blessed experience. At this close of distances, you could feel her body heat radiating, you could hear and see her heart pounding, and you could touch the smooth skin without fear of being slapped and even take a deep breath remembering the smell of this living organism.

"My, my aren't you a little pervert." She surprised me as I looked up into her opened dark purple eyes seeing a wonderful woman. However being caught red handed was embarrassing to the maximum, nonetheless why is she so calm but I'm sweating bullets. Cooling myself down I manage to prevent a certain part from getting excited but my face was like Erza's Scarlet hair.

"It's not what you think, I hmm just woke up. You were hugging me really tight." Best explanation I could think up of currently,

"But you liked what you see don't you? Don't worry Natsu, I'm all yours Master~." As if the previous situation wasn't bad this totally broke my limits and I went out of my wildest imaginations, I fainted. 'Somehow I'm kinda glad I fainted'

'Hahaha, I was just teasing. Oh poor boy, I think I just 'killed' him like that hahaha.' Ur hugged Natsu and kept him warm and cozy until he next wakes up.


	9. Deliora

**Chapter 8 - Deliora**

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

In the disguise of Zalty, at the hidden cave where Deliora's was located, she was troubled at the disappearance of Ur's ice. She'd was sure it was still there last time she checked which was only a day ago, but when she came back yesterday night the ice casing was completely gone without a trace. There was no evidence that someone had broke into the well-guarded cave or melted Ur's ice. Or maybe they were just a master of stealthiness? Lyon would be overjoyed that he would finally get to fight Deliora wouldn't he? That idiot, but it wouldn't matter if he's killed by Deliora, silencing the witnesses master Hades always said. "Still, where did Ur's remains go? Ice Shell is eternal ice that cannot be melted, so how was it removed from Deliora?"

"How long before the Deliora is unfrozen Zalty" Lyon said observing the static body of Deliora still believe it to be frozen internally.

"After tonight my lord... The demon, Deliora will come back to life. Wahahahahaha." Zalty laughed wickedly at their evil plan 'And I will take control of it!'

"Dispose of the villagers, I don't want a word of this spreading to the magical council." Lyon commanded his subordinates; a dog/human hybrid, a short Chinese man with overly grown eyebrows, and a pink haired fan girl that's currently going crazy from his attention.

"They will know the power of 'love'. Angelica is already recovered." Sherry squealed and everyone sweat dropped at her never dying enthusiasm when it comes to Lyon. 'Then Lyon will finally accept me and see me as ... Ahhhh I'm so nervous just imagining...'

"I'm not sure what to say" Lyon replied with a fake smile, then redirected his attention back at the major objective at hand. "I will defeat you Ur, I will defeat Deliora and surpass you!"

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

It was nice to be able to wake up again, and next to a fair lady. Opening my sleep satisfied eyelids without much struggle the first thing that comes into my sight is Ur's dark eyes. Were they always this deep obsidian black? 'Just my type of color'

"How was your sleep?" She smiled holding me tighter and closer, much to my comfort.

"Were you staring at me all this time?" I just had to ask, I honestly never dream, only on rarer occasions.

"Well you sleep like a baby, it's entertaining to watch." She then got out leaving the warmth of the bed. Natsu wanted to hold her down and enjoyed the brief moment for just a few more minutes longer but sadly that would be awkward. "I have to use the washroom and make some dinner. You must be hungry right?"

"Now that you've mentioned it... I do actually feel starvation." If only they have fast food station in the village then life would be a whole lot easier. "I can't really cook anything hahaha. I'm sure it's not a sight you'd like to see."

"Don't worry I know your experience very well. I've been through that too, but no I do not want to be ever reminded hehe." She closed the door as she walked into the bathroom to take a brisk shower.

* * *

**Ur's POV**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Please you have to save her! She's dying!" Ur ran to the Bureau of Magic Development. 'Ultear, you're going to be better soon, don't worry baby."

"Okay Ma'am, we'll do what we can." A few surgeon assistance came up and took the younger Ultear out of her mother's arms. Believing her to be in good hands, Ur was relieved and dropped on her knees of exhaustion from running all the way here. Just in time.

"She didn't survive, I'm very sorry for your loss." Brain, the head of the department smirk from the back of his head for his believable lie. 'Oh what a subject I've found to study and experiment.' Ur broke at the news that collapses her world.

"What! Y-y-you people were supposed to care for her. You're good at fixing people. Why, w-hy, why-!" She was sobbing uncontrollably at the loss of her beloved daughter. 'Why did life have to take her only joy away from her?' She was feeling her heart shredding itself apart.

"It's best if you don't see the body. It's not a pretty sight." They turned around and left Ur stay there on the floor. How was she ever going to move on from this?

**Flashback Ended**

* * *

Am I crying in the bathroom? How pathetic, when I know that I've believed in a lie. I own Ultear so much, I might be frozen for a long time but she had to live on the burden of life on her shoulders without anyone's guidance. How much of a failure of a mother am I? I guess I'll just have to make it up to her when we meet in the future.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Wow your cooking is amazing!" Natsu was currently enjoying the culinary skills of Ur to the fullest. Gabbling down the dishes as soon as they were prepared greedily and hungrily. She wore a dark blue mesh t-shirt, a white tight pair of bloomers, and an apron made out of Ice. Her still wet hair was brushed backwards to dry revealing her facial expression clearly, she was happy. It was like when she had her pupils; it was the only things that kept her strong and willing her to stay alive.

"You know? You remind me of a student I've had, his name was Gray Fullbuster."

"Oh Stripper Elsa (Gray), I know him. We're in the same guild, Fairy Tail." Natsu took a sip at his tea.

"He said he got his stripping habit from you. Is that true?"

"..."

"I won't judge, just curious cuz he gets in trouble sometime for taking his clothes off in public all the sudden..."

"Well I did teach him to do so when we are training, but I've never expected him to do it anywhere else. HahahaHaHahaha!" She **L**aughed **o**ut **L**oud, sitting down opposite of Natsu. Their eyes locked in a passionate gaze, before either side blushed. 'No no no. She's Ultear's mother, this is wrong. I should be thinking of these things.'

"So Natsu what's your relation to Ultear?" Ur asked almost at the most awkward moment. He couldn't lie to her, he didn't know how any more.

"Well we are -" They were interrupted by some noises coming from the outsides. 'Who is it, it's pretty late for anything now."

"Help!" Someone screamed as they went flying through the door. Immediately alerting Natsu and Ur.

"I think we have bad company coming. Don't worry I'll handle it." The dragon slayer requipted his wizard saint suit like a baddass and stepped out of their place.

"Mind if I come? You know I can handle myself fine and I know I want to have a stretch after being inactive for so long." She followed behind catching his wind. Cracking her knuckles, expecting a good fight. 'After all, violence solves all kinds of problem'

* * *

It was night and the ruckus was caused by an invasion attack of dark mages. Most had hoods covering their faces and the blasted the defenseless peasant villagers with their magics. Some houses were burning and some bodies were causality, the atmosphere however got a whole lot heavier when two ridiculously looking mages joined in with their guns (magic) blazing. The first one was notable as Yuka the wave, well known for his wave magic, a form a magic that utilizes magical waves to nullify any magical attacks. The second was Toby the dog, known was his … yes his appearance resembling closely to a mongrel.

"Ice Rain!" Ur shouted as black clouds formed about the sky raining a rain of iciness down killing the fire and getting everyone's attention. 'Haven't lost my touch yet.'

"Ahahaha, this might not sound like the appropriate time but from what community theatre group did they find you guys from." Natsu lost his composer looking at the sheer madness of this scene seriously. "I mean I see a whole bunch of grown ups dress up for Halloween lead by a cosplay dog weirdo and a short Chinese man with overly growth eyebrows (not to be racist). Hahahahaha." That killed the pre-existing tenseness as every single person sweat dropped at his comedic remark. "Seriously, go play trick or treat somewhere else and leave the village in peace will ya?"

"I'm not Chinese! How dare you insult my style! We are former member of the famous guild Lamia Scale, surely you've heard rumors of their strength." Yuka said forming a giant tick mark due to the earlier provocation.

"Sure, sure I can see you have plenty of stopping power." Natsu replied

"What?"

"Like your barber was going trim your eyebrows and you stopped him. Hahahaha!" Now Yuka's entire face was red with anger. 'How dare this no namer make fun of my eyebrows twice!'

"Wave Boost!" Yuka rocket boosted his self, going at great velocities towards a certain wizard.

"Only fools let someone else's insult cloud their judgment." Natsu said cooly and looked unfazed at the incoming fast Chinese eyebrows.

"Ice Make: Wall!" Ur's made a wall of ice in front of herself and Natsu. Making this most amazing fight of the week. As Yuka was going at high speeds and experiencing slightly tunnel vision, he did not see the sudden construction of the thick, clear ice wall. Accelerating faster with his magic only by a second too late crashing face first into … something you'd rather avoid impact with.

"Yuka!" Toby yelled with concern for his fallen comrade. 'Those people use such dirty tricks to hurt his teammate! He will make them pay.' Cha-Ching! He extended out his primary weapon for combat his mega paralysis claws (fingernails). Lunging at the dragon slayer, he wildly moved his hands and arms trying to scratch the more experienced wizard.

"I'll take you down for what you did to Yuka!" Toby roared and attacked increasingly in ferocity.

"Okay, but before that there's something on your head." Natsu pointed as his head, acting so innocent tricking the dog-man to accidentally scratch himself on the head.

"Really?" The moment he did, Toby was shocked by green electricity that paralyzed his whole body.

"Just as I thought paralysis… You're really no smarter than you look." Natsu turned his back to the defeated duo and surveyed the large number of dark mages surrounding them all around clearly frightened to attack. Ur was really impressed that Natsu took down two enemies without even fighting.

"Ur, I'm going to let you handle this okay?" He smiled towards his current partner in crime. "I wanna see what you can do." Seeing the two being loose on guard, the dark mages all prepared to attack at once.

"Then I'll give you a show. Ice Make: Rose Garden!" Ice Roses grew out of the ground at steroid-like rates. Trapping, freezing, and disarming all the offenders simultaneously. Natsu gawked at the surreal sight in his field of vision. 'Beautiful. The detail on every flower and the sculptured Excellency everywhere, around them blocking out the foul outside (the poor damaged village).

"You have my respect, Ur. If you didn't encounter Deliora maybe you'll be a wizard saint today."

"Wait look up. IT'S THAT SMELLY RAT AGAIN!" Natsu wasn't going to forget that terrifying smelling anytime soon. 'That afternoon… crap don't remind me again."

Blending in with the dark night sky, Sherry and Angelica would be invisible for anything normal eye to see, but Natsu was the Dragonslayer of Darkness thus he has developed night vision and a sharp 6th sense.

"Bad! We are founded out Angelica. Dump the highly corrosive liquid now! They won't be prepared even though we will have to sacrifice Yuka and Toby and those Zeref followers. BUT REAL LOVE IS ABOUT SACRIFICE, Lyon will finally recognize me and I will help him go through this grief with my love." The propeller rat helicopter pour the dangerous thing from high in the air believe it to be mission accomplished.

Ur didn't know what the heck that was but dropping something from high in the air was usually not safe. Doing the standards based on her imaginations.

"Ice Make: Funnel! Ice Make: Beaker!" She manage to catch the acids in the village sized funnel and let it flow harmlessly into the ice beeker saving the small village from any more unnecessary damage.

"What was that Angelica? How did a giant funnel just appear out of no where-"

"Ice Make: Stinger Missile!" Ur smirked, using her magic again. It's been long since she's had any thrilling actions like this in her life. So no holding back.

"Evade Angelica! My heart will go on, I won't be defeated like this. Now, retreat back to base-" The big rat dodged the flying missile by a few inches but it was no ordinary missile was it. It was called the Stinger for it's sole purpose to take down aircraft vehicles, what comes around goes around for it chase you until it runs out of fuel or hits something.

"Kaboom." She said in sync with the glittering blue fireworks in the sky. 'Cool guys don't look at explosions.'

"Sugoi! That was so awesome. I think I'll start calling you Master Ur soon, if you keep up being such a badass." Natsu acted like a hyped child playing his favorite video games. "I wanna see more-"

"Hehehe, stop that you're making me blush. Complimenting me so much, would you perhaps have a crush on lil'old me?" She turned to face him and stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner.

"Definately like mother and like daughter… same personality"

"Now, what's your plan, villains?" Natsu interrogated one of them dark mages that didn't suffer from a head concussion, well at least not yet. "Rhetorical Question!" He head butted the unlucky fellow unconscious. Ur did not fully understand his humor but she did see that Natsu like to joke in every tensed situation like he doesn't feel danger.

"Of course, they'll say 'We are here to resurrect Deliora, and Lord Zeref will pass judgment to this sinful world!' now that I think about all this everything makes sense." Natsu was calm inside his own deep thoughts.

"You mean?"

"Yes, they were using Moon Drip to melt Ice Shell. The high concentration of the moon's magic used here over the period of time was stuck in the air forming a magical layer encasing this location. That's why not only the moon looks purple but also the night sky if you look closely enough and even some of the stars. Also because of these particles suspended here it can tamper with people's magic once they are charged by moonlight ultimately affecting peoples biology by the disturbance in the essential microscopic magical functions in the body."

"So you are saying the reason why the villager are turning into demons is because -"

"They are already demons, only have trouble remembering and transform because of the environment spiking instability in the density of magic every night."

"How are you so sure about this?"

"I'm not. But only one way to find out." Natsu summoned his trusty longsword, Deus Dolor (God's Pain) and jumped high up for the clouds. "Dark Guillotine!" The attack moved accelerating itself in the night sky and hit something. 'The sky is breaking? Yes.'

"You're right! Then that means the villagers will recover soon with the problem gone right?"

"No there's still something we must do. We must lay waste of Deliora before it can awaken. When I performed the ritual for revival, I made a vessel for your soul but I also fixed and fueled Deliora back to life the only thing that kept the beast at bay was that it's soul was not in presence because of my magic sealed your soul and block out others. However lets say if someone performs the moon drip ritual on Deliora erasing my blood seal then the safety preventing its soul from returning back to the living world will be broken, and he'll no doubt rampage like before or even worse."

"... Let's go."

"Sure. You know where the temple we came out from is, right?"

"..."

"Haha. Me too, lets talk a lovely night walk shall we?" Natsu de-summoned his sword and took Ur's hand in his running off into the dark forest as the villagers somewhere else are about to realize their truth.

* * *

After being passing the vast terrain, defeating beasts and dark mages, and asking them "nicely" for directions they arrived at the main entrance of the ancient temple. It located in the center of a Mayan like city structure around it. Must be pretty old and dead.

As they step inside to the temple they were greet by two stronger and familiar mages.

"Lyon!"

"Ultear? Why you dressed like a creep hobo old man..."

"Ur Sensei!"

"Natsu? Wait YOU! You're alive."

Oh what a happy reunion. The torches in the room illuminated the scene, four people all surprised at each other. Ultear dropped her disguise at the sudden shock of her mother being alive and with Natsu Dragonis. Lyon didn't believe his eyes, in front of him was the woman he sworn to surpass alive and healthy like she was over a decade ago, and also his partner Zalty transformed into a woman that looks almost the same as Ur. Natsu thinking what was Ultear doing here, this is somehow very suspicious. Ur reunited with one of her students and her daughter who she couldn't recognize at first but later was a carbon copy of her with longer hair. She was very happy as she was finally relieve to see them all grown up so strong and splendid; Ultear was alive she was always right!

"My baby, I've missed you so much. I thought you died!" Ur ran up hugging her long lost daughter who was still very much mentally frozen. She cried on her shoulders, they were separated and now so much has passed that they are the same height and same age. Ultear creeped a smile back to Ur; one not of kindness, but of fakeness.

"Yes mother I'm alive, but now it's your time to die!" She said so sweetly as a magical orb came smashing into an unprepared Ur on the head sending her crashing through the wall. She bleeds from her forehead scaring both the dragonslayer and her student for a brief moment. 'She's not dead is she?"

"Ur! Why did you do that! She is your mother, how could you hurt her like that!" Natsu raged at the 'friend' he thought she was.

"Ur! Ice Make: Eagles!" Lyon shot ice birds out from his hands, going to maim the stranger that was going to kill his teacher again. Ultear just gracefully dodge to the left then the right then flipped back unharmed.

"Ice Make: Dragon!" Lyon made a live dragon out of ice, one of his strongest attacks.

"Reverse!" She made the dragon move back in time, as it was about to eat her whole. Then she dashed in front of Leon too fast for him to react and slammed her sphere lacrima into his gut.

"Infinite Sphere!" From the one sphere she visibly had, it rushed at the target leaving after imagines that were duplicates of the first sphere also hitting the unguarded target. Lyon was not prepared for this type of battle and was quickly defeated by Ultear after a minute or so of torture. He collapsed onto the ground beaten into a bloody pulp. Natsu watched the whole scene play out and didn't help because he kinda felt like the white headed idiot deserves this, being the culprit being the whole Deliora Dilemma. However Ur was not doing well being injured, that attack was cheap and dirty, he checked her over finding nothing too deep but she was going to be out for a while and maybe suffer a heavy head concussion. 'Damn what's this woman made out of.'?

Ultear finished breaking Lyon and looked towards Natsu's direction. Her eyes soften a bit but she was still ready for battle if it called. "I have to thank you Natsu-kun."

"Why Onee-chan? Why are you doing this, tell me!" Ultear ignored him and continued with what she was saying.

"If it weren't for you, I could have never bring back Deliora, I could have never reunite with my mother, I could have failed and never have my revenge. So I offer you this: You can join Grimoire Heart-" Natsu's eyes deaden at the mention of that certain dark guild. Unleashing his kept in magical pressure unwittingly.

"No thank you, I'd rather pay hell a visit." He whispered in the darkness eating the light inside the room.

"Then I will have to kill you and everyone here too. Are you ready to spill innocent blood? Or will you follow me?" She gripped Lyon's tattered body up by the neck, squeezing tightly ready to snap him in two.

"Amusing. You really think I care about that idiot? The whole island is filled with demons; it wouldn't hurt if the world had lesser of them beings. The question is are you ready to taint your hands Ultear-chan." Natsu sat down relaxingly, enjoying the frustration in the girl's eyes. He knew she was no match against him.

"I'm surprised you're as heartless as I am Natsu Dragonis, I might not be able to hurt you but I can hurt Ur. Just imagine one of her students dying right before her eyes." Ultear laughed sadistically and still held Lyon by the neck.

"So? Would she hate me? Hate you? It doesn't really matter because she is my slave, I can erase her personality if I really desired so. I'm only a dead man walking ever so long ago, you don't know the roads of pain I've been through. The times I've died, the times I've cried, and the times I've lost." Natsu's eyes became bloody crimson, the eyes of a man more terrifying than a demon or dragon, the eyes of a man long dead to the world.

Ultear flinched, as she saw no other options at hand for her to choice. She panicked unable to look away from those eyes that devoured her soul like death; they were a void filled with innocent blood tainted by an innocent pair of hands. 'What's this feeling? I can't comprehend it-' then she was sucker punched in the solar plexus. "Sleep" a voice, commanded her body gently lying down to the ground.

Now time to take care of this crisis.

* * *

**Ultear's POV**

* * *

**Flashback**

A young girl cried in the agony and pain being in the experimentation room of the Department of Magical Development. She was treated as a object, a experiment to test out different ways to enhance magical abilities and unlock hidden potentials. No one really cared for her, she didn't either but the one things that kept her strong, unbroken was hope.

Hope that her mother would someday come back for her, hope for the old times to come back, and hope for love…

As the days go by, so did her patients run out. The child grew up and in a painfully, the innocence she once had became hatred and loathing for the unjust world. The hope that she's held on to for her dear life betrayed her and became nothing left but despair and madness. She wait as time went on every so normally on the outside world while she is trapped in hell, being a little miserable lab rat. She still waited for her mother, and her forgiveness; One day she finally waited long enough and escaped her jail cell by killing anyone that gets in her way (she had enough of power).

Running from the nightmare that robbed her of her childhood and in no particular direction she actually managed to find her mother without falling prey to nature first. She had survived so long so a forest, a desert, a snow tundra ain't nothing too much for her. She hoped again and could see a future where she would be happy again with her mother.

But reality soon denied her of any hope. After weeks of journeying produced an outcome far worse than the nightmare she's been through. Her mother must have long forgotten about her and replaced her with two pupils and she was teacher them magic. All the hope and the love she buried deep down in her heart have been betrayed too, the very woman that she trusted with all her life abandoned her. The sufferings she's tasted in order to be here right now was nothing compared to what was going on in her internally. The last bits of her innocent died as she vowed revenge against this fiand, this cruel world, and herself. Taking back her tears from falling she ran away, in search of greater power that will help her accomplish this revenge.

**Flashback Ended**

* * *

"I will have what I deserve. I will kill you!" Ultear got up, limping from the wound inflicted on her earlier. She stumbled in front of Ur looking down at the defenseless mother of hers. "Ice Make: Dagger! Finally!-" She gripped the knife and stabbed downwards aiming to kill. 'Wait no!'

Blood splatters over the body of Ur but it was not her own. "I can't... I can't do this. I need to know...first." Ultear cried as the ice dagger melted out of her right hand, her left hand was scared. She froze the wound stopping the bleeding, hating why she was still so weak even till now. "Why did you abandon me? Why did you replace me! Why did you die before I could find you in time!" She shook the unconscious mage trying to wake her up. 'How could I kill her! If I do! Then what? I'll have nothing left to live by and I-I-I will never feel okay again, I still care for her. Why! Why do I feel so weak and wrong doing this? Am I the wrong one!' She hesitated even if just for a moment. "Why Ur! Answer me! Why." She broke down sobbing at the feeling of remorse and redemption. She had her mother back, just her and Ur together, happily ever after right? The happy memories flashed before Ultear's mind making her hold onto Ur too afraid to let go. What if I'll lose you again? I can't I'll go insane if that happens. "I hate you mom, but I also love you. I'm sorry, you must be really disappointed at me now then." She hoped that Ur would hear her even though that was virtually impossible. 'She's back now; so I can't let anyone hurt her. I will protect you mother, even if I will have to do what I have to do."

'I'm not'

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Well you're a hard motherfucker to kill..." Compared to Lullaby, Deliora was like a tank against a flute. It may not have so much of utility or growth potential but he has raw firepower and amazing healing factors to make up with it. "Raghwwww!" Its roar trembled the cave that it was still trapped inside. '5 minutes ago...'

* * *

**Flashback **

After I 'knocked out' Ultear, time was running thin as the demon's presence was growing by the seconds. 'Shit I should dealt with this earlier, now some dumbass decided to reckon with a force not to be tampered with and I have to go clear up the mess caused by them!'

Arriving at the deep cave was a smell of death. "Yep! This is just great now he's fed too." Running into the darkness, it was only Deliora and I. There were also littered corpses of dark mages on the ground but it wasn't like they mattered anyways. "Maybe they should be award the Darwin Awards this year." Deliora snapped his head to Natsu's direction and sametime came his massive demon claws. Natsu barely avoided it in time as the ground he stood seconds ago was crushed like sand. "That looks painful..."

**Flashback Ended **

* * *

'Seriously! How do you kill something that's as durable and strong as this and grows back his arms and legs even bloody organs no matter how many times you freaking cut them off! ... Oh yeah complete annihilation simultaneously... But that's difficult to do.'

"Deus Dolor! Unseal!" Natsu summoned and released his sword rippling a shockwave, smaller than Deliora's roar of course but enough to cancel that deafening scream out. He ran forward as the beast released a full blast laser beam at him. 'Wait, Shit! I forgot he's much stronger than Lullaby!'

"Dark Dragon's Shield!" He got a shield forming just in time to prevent being drowned in that unpleasant attack. He couldn't stand his ground against this type of attack, which idiot would? Pushing down at a 45-degree angle, he used the unbalanced direction of force to uplift himself to the air. Flipping forward and then he used his shield as a board to propel himself to Deliora like a bullet. The demon wasn't stupid and moved its arms to hit Natsu. They both collided locking with each other in air. Natsu's blade vs Deliora's knuckled fist! 'Crap! You hit like a train.'

They were in a deadlock trying to output each other in raw muscle power until from a blind spot a beasts arm came right hooking into the smaller combatant sending him crashing to the cave wall. "Ahhh." He spews out some blood due to the unexpected assault.

'It was worth it though.' His sword was not in his hands but rather embed in the diamond hard paws of Deliora. He smirked and got into a stance gathering as much magic as possible doing quick hand signals.

"Haha Bingo! War Magic: Bomb Curse Plague!" familiar blackened runes spread from Natsu's sword to Deliora's fists and to all over its body forming a circular seal at the center of his chest. "War Magic: Blood Enslavement!" Waving his left hand to the monster, the lines of runes then turned glowing red as Deliora ceased movement. "War Magic: Total Explosion!" Eventually the glowing intensified as Deliora screamed in very much pain. "Hasta la vista, Deliora."

"Katsu!" Now Deliora's was emitting a blinding darkness from the bloody red runes that darkened all the way down to a shade of obsidian black. His skin all over his body cracked as he explode… Like Kaboom! Big time destroying the whole cave he was in. Most likely Natsu was caught in the blast radius too. 'Ouch that's pretty painful, haven't felt that in a long time.' He wasn't dead but with massive burns all over his body, though they were healing at superhuman rates.

"That should do the job, I mean blew him up completely along with this use-to-be mountain and the temple… wait WHAT!" 'Ur was still unconscious at the temple so was that white haired dude and Ultear. Well I hope they are fine.'

* * *

Natsu knew that Ur was still alive due to the link formed by his magic that he used to revive her. He was relieved that he didn't have to perform a revival again and relieved Ur didn't have to die again. 'Dying is painful you know?'

* * *

**Ur's POV**

Waking up with the worst possible headache I've ever had. It was still stinging and my ears ringing, I touched my head, which was bandaged, but the slightest pressure caused the bruise parts to hurt like hell. And I screamed out of the silence.

"So you're up. How are you feeling?" Natsu said as he stood besides the bed watching me. 'I feel like shit.'

"I feel slightly dazed."

"Understandable. You were out for a whole day." The strange yet familiar man handed me a cup of tea, it smelled nice like roses and honey. Now that I can see clearer, I know I am in a bed, in some kind of hut, in somewhere I don't really know. Who am I again?

"Excuse me but who are you Mister? And where am I?" I asked what I did not remember from the back of my head. He looked back surprised at first but then slowly touched my hands in his, looking into my eyes.

"Please don't tell me you lost your mind. What's your name?" He asked with worry and searched for any slightest dishonesty in my eyes. My face blushed up as his hypnotizing gaze and his hands were so warm and comforting, I couldn't say anything much to his disappointment I'd imagine.

"I don't remember sorry." The pink haired boy was someone I feel I knew well but not for too long of a time. He was handsome, caring, smart like my type of cute boys; Wait could we perhaps be-

"It's fine. You'll recover in time. Just follow me and trust me, I'll take care of you until then." He leaned in and hugged me, making my inside feel like butterflies and jelly. Melting into his strong arms I relaxed for the nice moment.

"Of course my dear. I'll follow you to the ends of the world." Closing my eyes, giving into the sleep, the night was ending early.


	10. Author's Note!

Well this is as far as I have written.  
I'll try to update frequently, so don't give up on me XD.  
LoL = Lots of Love  
Bye!

* * *

**Yo! What's up; ladies and gentlemen this is AAsianBoy here.**

**I'm going to start edit the previous chapters soon. **

**And I'm still planning on the future chapters. **

**I know I'm just a average writer.**

**But thanks for the support.**

**You guys keep me going.**

* * *

AAsianBoy at null. net - That's my Email.


End file.
